Faked
by bydnunas
Summary: [EXO FIC!] Kai minta tolong ke Baekhyun untuk jadi pacar bohongannya. Dan selama jalanin cerita dusta bersama Baekhyun, Kai ngerasa beda di dalam hatinya. - Luhan bakal berjuang untuk Baekhyun. Luhan gak mau hal buruk terjadi pada orang yang dia sayang / chap 9 / kaibaek, lubaek / mind to rnr?
1. Prolog

**Faked**

Inspirased by Fairish©Esti Kinasih.

Kai, Baekhyun

Comedy, Romance

BOYSLOVE

RnR PLEASE!

* * *

Kai lelaki yang super duper teramat sangat cuek namun begitu tampan dan banyak digilai oleh sebagian besar kaum hawa dan beberapa lelaki disekolah yang baru saja ia tempati. Lelah dengan semuanya, tingkah para kaum hawa yang _overacting_ dihadapannya mencari perhatiannya. Kai meminta Baekhyun yang seorang lelaki yang tak kalah cuek dengannya itu untuk menjadi kekasih 'pura-pura'-nya.

"Elo mau kan tolongin gue...?"

"Apa...?"

"Tolongin gue lepas dari tikaman cewek gila yang tiap hari ngerubung dibangku kita, gimana? Jadi cowok gue..."

"Resikonya Kai."

"Tolongin gue..."

Setelah semuanya yang mereka lakukan merupakan sandiwara. Kai sulit menjauh dari Baekhyun. Dia tidak mau melepas Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun sedikit, risih.

* * *

Another fics by me (gakusah sok inggris deh._.) Oke, jadi, aku ini ngebet banget pengen bikin KaiBaek based on Novel Fairish – 2004 karya mbak/ibu Esti Kinasih. Nggak tahu, novel-nya keren banget, nganu itu ceritanya huwaaaaa bikin terbaaaang. Jadi..jadi, ya gituuuu. Gak mau dibuat sama persis kok, mau aku modif alurnya biar ngalor-ngidul sesuai imajinasi aku.

Bahasa campur aduk, baku gak baku hehehe. Jujur aja deh, susah aku mah buat yang pake bahasa baku kurang dapet feels-nya, beda sama yang out EYD kaya Barter Couple itu, aku bisa buat dua chapter per-harinya. Saking ngalir aja waktu ngetik hehehe.

Ini, mohon reviews-nya yaaa. Hargain usaha aku ngetik juga imajinasi aku yang ambereugeul...


	2. So Cool Scared

**Faked**

Inspirased by Fairish©Esti Kinasih.

Kai, Baekhyun

Comedy, Romance

BOYSLOVE

RnR PLEASE!

* * *

**Faked**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Pagi dihari Senen yang begitu cerah. Di pagi yang cerah ini suasana ricuh di Shinhwa SHS gak ubah sama sekali. Tiap hari ricuh; berisik. Dan lebih berisik lagi dikelas 3-2 setelah Bu Chaeri masuk berdua bareng orang –lebih tepatnya cowok yang asing dianak 3-2 itu.

Suasana kelas yang emang ricuh pun makin ricuh dengan jeritan fan-girl juga fan-boy (ing) ke cowok yang masuk bareng Bu Chaeri barusan.

"Anjis genteng men!" Cewek rambut ikal dengan bandana dikepalanya nyeletuk dari bangku paling ujung depan belah kiri. "ASLI cool gilak!" Cewek disebelahnya nyahutin.

"Dia manissss!" Gelak cewek imut yang duduk persis depan meja guru. "Ganteng woy!" cewek berbandana yang bilang 'anjis' itu ngebales.

"Udah-udah diem dulu dong!" Bu Chaeri nengahin muridnya biar diem. Soalnya hampir semuanya nyeletuk yang iya-iya tentang cowok baru yang –mungkin bakal jadi temen sekelasnya itu. Semua cewek nge-fangirl yah namanya cewek susah kalo liat cowok ganteng buat gak 'gatel'. Yang cowok, gak kalah hebat, mereka pun riweuh.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Bu Chaeri mulai dengan sapaannya. "Selamat pagi Bu..." Serentak satu kelas dengan semangat. "Nah, udah pada penasaraan kan sama cowok ganteng sebelah Ibu..."

"IYAAAA" Semuanya ngejawab serentak. Enggak ding, ada yan diema Cuma mandang keluar jendela.

"Okay, kamu sapa temen baru kamu dulu!" Bu Chaeri mensilahkan cowok itu buat kenalan sama anak-anak sekelas.

Mukanya dipasang se-cool mungkin dari tadi. mulutnya teratup belum terbuka sama sekali dari tadi. gak ada senyum sedikitpun di bibir itu. Gak ada ramahnya sama sekali. Cuma sedikit seringai-an kecil yang kelihatan kaya senyum waktu noleh ke Bu Chaeri. Dengan majuin tubuhnya selangkah kedepan. Senyum kecil yang entah tulus atau enggak dari cowok itu terpampang dibibirnya. "Hai! Nama saya Kim Jongin. Bisa dipanggil Jongin, atau Kai."

"KEREN"

Sekata yang keluar dari cewek yang dibilang paling cantik dikelas ini; Yoona.

Kai senyum kecil tersamar kali ini.

"Silahkan pilih tempat duduk yang kosong, Jongin" Kai senyum dan ngangguk ke Bu Chaeri terus jalan kebangku kosong dinomer tiga dari depan dan dua dari kanan. Pdahal disana-sini pun banyak bangku kosong. Tiffany cewek berbandana yang duduk dibangku paling depan bahkan mengusir teman sebangkunya supaya Kai duduk dengannya. Namun apa, Kai memilih duduk dengan...

Lelaki imut dengan tubuh mungil yang sejak tadi hanya memutar bola mata-nya sejak diperhatikan oleh Kai. "Hai!" Sapa Kai sekenanya pada cowok disebelahnya. "Hai." Balas cowok itu sambil meliahat kearah Kai yang kini duduk disebelahnya.

Beberapa murid cewek maupun cowok udah kisruh karena gak bisa duduk bareng Kai dalam satu bangku. Alhasil Kai yang posisi bangku duduknya cukup ditengah pun dikelilingin cewek yang emang histeris kedia.

Bel istirahat bunyi dan cewek centil dikelas 3-2 langung ngerubung bangku Kai dan...cowok mungil yang beruntung kata murid dikelasnya. Namanya Baekhyun dengan surname Byun. Byun Baekhyun. Saat bangkunya dikerubung, dia mutusin cabut ke bangku lain.

"Hai Kai!" Tiffany nyapa Kai dengan ceria, diapun udah duduk dibangku yang punya Baekhyun. Dengan senyum kecil terpampang dibibirnya, Kai bales sapaan Tiffany. Tiffany langsung excited sapaannya dibales Kai.

Kai yang anak baru diberondong banyak pertanayaan sama cewek-cewek centil nan kepo. Dia bukannya ngejawab malah ngeles mulu. Jujur, Kai memang close privation. Gak mau banyak orang tahu tentang dirinya.

Hari kedua Kai masuk sekolah. Seperti biasa, pagi pun dia disambut lebay oleh sebagian anak cewek dikelasnya. Gak Cuma itu sih, selam diperjalanan koridor yang kekelasnya, banyak murid yang merhatiin dia. Terutama cewek tentunya.

Kai dengan mukanya yang tampan dan cool tentu banyak menyita perhatian. Belum sampai dua puluh empat jam ia berada disekolah ini, sudah banyak yang mengenalnya –sekedar tahu tentangnya. Ya, dia terkenal sekarang. Banyak fans-nya dimana-mana.

Saat Kai memasuki kelas, dibangkunya bukanlah Baekhyun yang berada disana melainkan Yoona. Cewek tercantik dikelas ini. Baekhyun malah duduk dibangku Yoona tak jauh dari bangkunya sebelumnya.

Kai menatap Yoona heran. "Hai Kai!" Kai hanya diam tak membalas. Diliriknya Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan bukunya. "kenapa lu disini?" Tanya Kai ketus sekali. Air mukanya begitu keruh.

"Duduk denganmu. Kenapa? gak boleh?" Yoona berkata tenang dengan perasaan yang tak bersalah sama sekali. Dia tidak mengerti air muka Kai yang sepertinya sangat kesal. Apa masalahnya? Klise sekali kan? Hanya ingin duduk seperti semula dihari pertama. Dengan cowok Byun itu.

"Kembali ketempatmu! Ini bangku Baekhyun." Baekhyun pun reflek menoleh kearah Kai dan Yoona berada. Baekhyun ini memang cowok imut dan juga mungil. Tidak terkenal. Dia anak yang sederhana dan cuek. Tapi dia sedikit penakut. Dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya ia menaruh buku yang ia baca ke lokernya. Berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah Kai dan Yoona.

"Eungh Kai, gak apa kok Yoona duduk situ. Gue kan bisa duduk dibangkunya Yoona. Kita tukeran gitu..." Kata Baekhyun sedapetnya. Anak 3-2 yang udah ada separoh dikelas lagi nontonin kejadian anatara Yoona-Kai-Baekhyun yang kayanya...

"Oke, Yoona yang duduk sama lo sapa?" Kai yang air mukanya sedikit mulai normal nanya ke Yoona. "Seohyun..." "Mana anaknya?" "Ituuu"

Kai jalan kearah Seohyun dan ngomong sesuatu ke dia. Kemudian jalan kebangku lama Yoona. Dan duduk disitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KBM pun dimulai saat ini. Kai tetep duduk sama Baekhyun. Cuma pindah tempat aja. Kurang sreg dih karena posisinya gak enak gak lurus sama papan tulis. Baekhyun juga ketutupan sama cowok yang tinggi yang duduk tepat didepannya. Yang ngebuat dia bukan liat kepapan tulis malah kepunggung itu cowok.

Kai nahan tawa dengan senyum kecil tiap kali Baekhyun miring-miring demi liat ke papan. Kadang miring menjauh kadang miring mendekat kedia.

Jam istirahat tiba dan Baekhyun yang emang jujur risih banget duduk berdua sama anak baru yang gak hobi ngomong alias pendiem atau bisu. Uh, bayangin deh, gak ada sama sekali komunikasi antara keduanya sejak pagi tadi. tiga jam lewat dan masih gak ada komunikasi. Sama sekali. Bosen banget kan. Padahal kan sekedar nanya apa gitu bisa kali. Tapi ini... Baekhyun berasa duduk sama patung pancoran; bisu.

Baekhyun ngungsi di bangkunya Chen temen sekelasnya yang sekaligus bestfriend-nya. Dia merengutin mukanya bete. "Kenapa sih?" Tanya Chen sembil nyenggol lengan Baekhyun yang geletak di meja. Mata Baekhyun yang gak alih pandang dari tempat dimana Kai berada lagi dirubung sama cewek-cewek kelas.

Chen ngikutin arah pandang Baekhyun dan nyengir ke Baekhyun. "Kenapa? Dia? Elo cemburu?"

"Sarap dih! Gue waras!" Baekhyun mutusin pandangnya buat gak ngeliat ke Kai yang sibuk tp-tp dimata Baekhyun yang padahal Kai sendiri Cuma duduk bosen dibangkunya. Dikerubung banyak cewek gini, dipikir dia senang apa? Aslinya Kai pengen ngamuk Cuma... yah masih terlalu baru dia disini.

"Kali aja Baekhyun...dia ganteng gitu sih!" Chen gak lepas pandang ngeliat Kai. Baekhyun noleh ke Chen dengan tampang geli. "Geli ah!"

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu. Kai dan Baekhyun duduk sebangku dan udah kembali kebangkunya semula berkat Kai minta –maksa ke Yoona buat balik tukeran bangku lagi. Yah, Yoona duduk dibangku yang sebenernya di Baekhyun pun sulit itu karena dia lebih hobi mainin gadget-nya atau dandan yang ketutupan punggung cowok tinggi didepannya; Niel.

Kembali lagi kaya biasa Baekhyun ngungsi dibangku Chen. Ngebiarin Kai digodain cewek-cewek.

Gak sih, kali ini Kai pergi keluar kelas. Ada kepentingan sama club basket yang di baru aja ikutin.

Setelah cukup kepentingan itu dia lewatin Kai balik kekelas sebelum lima belas menit KBM dimulai lagi. Dan... sekotak kue brownis dengan keju parut yang bikin ngiler mejeng dimejanya. Kai gak bergeming terus... "Gue butuh meja ini! Bisa bawa pergi kuenya gak?! Yang punya manaaa?!" Bentaknya masih wajar.

"Buat lo, Kai!" Tiffany berkata lenjeh. Kai natep dia tajem. "Lo pikir gue orang kelaperan yang musti dikasih makanan kaya gini, bitch please, bawa pergi?!" Asli nge-JLEB banget yang Kai ucapin. Semua anak kelas ngeliatin kejadian ini dengan melongo. Gak nyangka Kai begitu; kasar ke cewek. Selama ini diganggu sama cewek dia bisa diem dan cukup sabar. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia bosen dan...kesel sendiri.

Tiffany bukannya ngebawa kotak kue itu pergi malah melenggang keluar kelas diikutin dua anak buahnya Sunny dan Jessica. Mukanya emang langsung _celili/? _gitu deh.

Setelah selang beberapa menit kejadian itu selesai, bel pun bunyi. Baekhyun yang masih gak bergeming di bangku Chen, dia gak mau balik ke bangkunya. Takut... "Baek, balik gih!" Tao nyuruh Baekhyun buat balik kebangkunya karena dia mau duduk. Yah, ini bangkunya duduk sama Chen soalnya.

"Nghh Tao... barter yuk!" Baekhyun nawarin lirih. "Apaan?"

"Barter tempat duduk. Elu sama Kai, gue disini aja!" Kata Baekhyun penuh harap Tao mau barter tempat duduk sama dia. Yah, untuk hari ini aja lah. Dia ngeri sama Kai yang abis liar gitu. Takut dia kena amuk juga nanti.

"Kenapa sih Baek?" Tanya Chen gak ngerti. "Elu gak kasihan sama gue kalo kena amuk Jongin lagi setelah ronde pertama buat Tiffany..."

Chen ngakak ditempatnya. Dan Baekhyun sigap nutup mulut Chen pake telapak tangannya.

"Tenang Baekhyun, dia gak akan begitu kok. Baik dia mah..." Kata Tao nyoba nenangin Baekhyun.

"Kali ah, dia ngebentak cewek gitu..." Baekhyun majuin bibirnya imut. Tao ngekeh. "Asli dia baik kok..." Apa pula Tao bilang Kai baik dia gak tahu tadi sebelum dia balik dari luar Kai ngebentak Tiffany sih. "Tau dari mana Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya. Soalnya Tao sok tahu banget bilang Kai baik.

"Kan satu tim basket sama gue dan Kris." Baekhyun ngangguk-ngangguk. Iyasih, Kai posturnya lumayan untuk anak basket. Kaya Tao dan Kris cowok tinggi dikelasnya yang ikut eskul basket. "Yuk balik! Gue anterin kebangku lo..." Tao narik tangan Baekhyun.

"YAH..." Baekhyun Cuma bisa ngelengos napas dan terduduk dibangkunya spersekian detik setelahnya. "Nih temen sebangku lo...jangan diamuk! Dia ketakutan..." Mata Baekhyun ngebulat natep Tao yang seenaknay nyengir abis ngomong begitu.

Muka Kai yang dingin nengok ke Baekhyun yang sekarang nunduk. Kai pun masang mukanya kebawah buat lihat muka Baekhyun. "Muka lo merah kenapa?" Tanya Kai setelah berhasil lihat kemuka Baekhyun yang nunduk itu.

"Enggak!"

* * *

Hari berikutnya cewek yang ngelilingin meja Kai sedikit berkurang karena kejadian kemaren yang cukup ngebuat semua tercengang. Kai kok sekasar itu sama cewek. Gak main tangan sih Cuma yang dia bilang. Nyelekit lah.

Tiffany pantang menyerah sih gak mau menjauh dari Kai. Cuma dia gak ngelakuin hal-hal kaya kemaren yang suka naroh makanan di meja Kai. Oh, Kai merasa terhina karena dipikir dia cowok kelaperan yang minta dikasih makan. Gak.

Untuk istirahat kali ini pun Baekhyun gak pergi kebangku Chen karena dia mau ngelanjutin baca novel yang dia pinjem di adeknya Taehyung sambil makan kue stawberry favoritenya.

Baekhyun balik dari lokernya abis ngambil tupperware isi kue dan ngerogoh tasnya ngeluarin novelnya. Kai Cuma diem ngeliatin Baekhyun. Mukanya datar. "Ini bukan buat lu, kok!" Kata Baekhyun cepet.

Kai senyum kecil dan buang muka. Dengan cepet juga Baekhyun ngelahap kue strawberry-nya terus ndilek sama novel-nya.

* * *

Hari-hari semakin lawak dengan Baekhyun berasa duduk sama patung atau benda mati yang gak bersuara. Kemarenan udah mau ngomong sih barang dikit ngajak kekantin atau apa yang pasti dihindarin sama Baekhyun karena dia ogah lama-lama sama Kai yang uhm... gitulah.

Hari ini Baekhyun dibuat bete karena Kai gak nyapa dia waktu pagi juga Cuma ngomong pas butuh tadi pinjem pensil. Udah selebihnya gak ngomong apa-apa lagi. Mereka diem-dieman.

Hari ini Baekhyun beneran gak tahan duduk sama benda mati. Gak ngomong Cuma nampangin kesan horor mukanya datar plus dingin buat dia ngeri. Jam istirahatpun Kai jalan ninggalin dia kaya zombie buat pergi entah kemana. Dan ini kesempatan Baekhyun buat curhat ke Chen.

"Cheeen pengen pindah bangku sumpah!"

Teriak Baekhyun seenaknya yang dia tahu gak ada Kai disini jadi dia bebas.

"Kemana? Gak ada tempat yang enak..." Chen ngedarin pandang kepenjuru kelas dan emang bangku kosong yang tersisa tempatnya gak enak semua lagipula dibelakang pun dan Baekhyun kecil. Kendala dia buat lihat kedepan kelas pasti susah.

Pilihan pertama dipojok belakang tempat alat kebersihan; banyak nyamuk.

Kedua ditengah belakang tapi sebelahnya ada anak yang suka nge-drug dan dikelas Cuma numpang tidur kalopun sadar paling nge-fly kaya orang sedeng. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

Pilihan ketiga cukup aman sih Cuma... dia beneran ke blok didepan karena bangku kosong itu depannya cowok tinggi menjulang yang bernama Changmin. Susah ih. Gak ada pilihan dia _stay_ dibankunya bareng anak baru yang gak bisa ngomong huh diem mulu sih.

"Gak ada pilhan Baekhyun kecuali..." Chen micingin alisnya bari ngelirik Baekhyun. "Kecuali apa Chendol?" Desak Baekhyun kepo_ to the max_. "Lo usir Kai dari bangku lo dan Luhan..."

CRINGGG. Lampu taman hinggap diatas kepala Baekhyun seakan Baekhyun dapet ilham terang atau pencerahan gitu.

"Ide bagus Chen! Tapi bilangnya gimana? Bantuin laaah..." Baekhyun seneng diawal Cuma dia mendadak takut dan setelah sepersekian detik mikir kedua kalinya. Dia terbesit aja dikepalanya bahwa yang bakal _go away_ dari bangkunya tuh dia dan Kai yang _stay_ disana. Haaa kata lainnya sih Baekhyun yang malah diusir sama Kai dan ngebuat dia duduk diantata tiga bangku kosong dibelakang huuu, _no way_ banget!

"Itu urusan lo Baekhyun...sama... dia!" Tunjuk Chen ke Kai yang baru saja masuk kedalem kelas. Baekhyun geleng-geleng sekilas dan dia nunduk merenungkan nasib.

Jadi Luhan itu temen sebangku Baekhyun. Dia absen karena harus balik ke China karena mama-nya sakit. Yah dia kan anak perantauan yang jauh dari orang tua. Berhubung Luhan anak pinter yang juga pertukaran pelajar yang punya banyak hak disekolah karena kepinterannya. Boleh deh izin-nya keluar buat balik ke China kurang lebih tiga bulan. Ketinggalan pelajaran? Anak orang kaya men... privat sendiri dulu di negara Tirai Bambu itu dulu.

Bel bunyi dan Baekhyun jalan ke bangkunya dengan lemes kaya jalan ke bangku panas saking gugupnya.

**TBC**

* * *

YES! bisa update juga setelah lama mencoba karena internet modem ku ngadat lemot banget. Ini dia...biasa ceritanya aneh gak mudengin, kan?

Aduh makasi banyak lah yang disebelumnya mau ngasih review. sebelumnya udah pesimis wah gak ada yang minat, gak usah dilanjut sih. cuma begitu cek ada review walau cuma beberapa biji, beh...langsung semangat akunya ^^

Ya pokoknya untuk chapter pertama ini, ayok review buat siapa aja yang baca! ohya, bahasanya amburadul banget kan ya diatas? campuran duh ah /.\

Okay chapter depan dibaikni lah out EYD semua bwahahaha /gak.

Udah sampai ketemu di chapter depan yeth :*


	3. More Talk with You

**Faked**

Inspirased by Fairish©Esti Kinasih.

Kai, Baekhyun

Comedy, Romance

BOYSLOVE

RnR PLEASE!

* * *

**Faked**

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

Hari Kamis Baekhyun mutusin buat bilang ke Kai kalo bangku yang dia tempatin itu udah ada yang punya sebenernya. Cuma aja yang punya itu lagi izin buat pulang kampung nengok mama-nya. Yah, Luhan.

Hari untuk Baekhyun bilang pun tiba. Yap, hari ini hari Kamis. Sejak pagi Baekhyun radak pucet karena dia takut Kai bakalan marah dan malah ngusir dia buat pindah bangku. Eh bangku siapa lah yang harusnya pergi yang baru dong. Cuma Baekhyun kalo pun bakal diusir sama Kai gak apa sih dia bakal nurut kayanya. Daripada kena amuk, kan?

Jam istirahat dirasa cepet banget di Baekhyun karena Baekhyun mutusin buat bilang diwaktu istirahat ini ke Kai dan waktunya tiba di rasanya dugeun-dugeun bukan main.

"Jong..eh- Kai..." Panggil Baekhyun dengan gugup ke Kai yang lagi benahin bukunya ke loker meja. Kai noleh ke Baekhyun dan bergumam 'hm' doang. Apa banget kan bikin orang bete. Cuek pisan.

"Kai buruan yuk!" Tao nyolek punggung Kai sambil jalan ngelewatin Kai. Yah anak club basket mau kumpul nih. Kai bakal cabut dari kelas bentaran lagi. "Kalo mau ada yang lu omongin, nanti aja, Baekhyun." Kai berdiri dan lari ninggalin Baekhyun yang mengo.

Ya dia kan udah nyiapin hatinya dari tadi pagi terus udah hampir beres persiapannya juga dia udah mau berani bilang ke Kai eh Kai-nya pergi gitu aja ninggalin dia yang udah susah payah nyiapin perasaannya biar berani ngomong. Kai ninggalin dia gitu aja. Ok, fix. Baekhyun dongkol dan merengut.

Dia ngeluarin kotak bekel-nya yang mama-nya bawain tadi...uhm, kue udang. Bulet dan tengahnya ada merah-merah yakni udang. Cuma merah-merah itu ketutup adonan tepung jadi gak gitu ketara. Ketara paling dikata cabe.

Baekhyun ngegigit ganas kue itu saat mulutnya asik ngunyah tiba-tiba Kai masuk kedalem kelas gitu aja. Dan kalo Baekhyun gak ati-ati makan kuenya bisa keselek dianya. Wtf Kai balik?!

Duduk dibangkunya dan ngadepin tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun. "Ada yang mau lo omongin?" Tanya Kai to the point dan radak antusias walaupun raut mukanya gitu-gitu aja sok cuek. Sebel ih. Demi?!

Baekhyun nyelesein kunyahannya dimulut. Dia madep ke Kai abis itu sambil dadanya berpacu gitu didalem dia dugeun-dugeun lagi. Gak tahu ah Baekhyun begitu karena di takut atau dia terlalu gugup didepannya ada cowok ganteng. Gak tahu deh.

Kai ngelirik kue udang di kotak bekel Baekhyun. Kelihatan menggiurkan bulet-bulet ada merah ditengahnya. Cukup Kai hampir ngiler disamping kepengen juga laper belom sarapan tadi pagi. "Baek, minta boleh?" Tanya Kai dengan mata gak lepas dari kue udang itu. Baekhyun ngangguk kikuk. Tangan dia masih megang secomot kue yang belom beres dia abisin tadi keburu Kai balik dan ngebuat dia berantakan gak napsu makan. Sialan.

Kai pun ngambil satu potong kue itu dan ngunyah dengan antusiasnya. Ya, enak gurih dan nyes... udang?

MAMPUS KAI GAK BISA MAKAN UDANG?! ALERGI MEN!

Kai berhenti ngunyah dan nelen yang ada di pangkal tenggoroknya dengan susah payah karena mau dia muntahin susah udah hampir masuk terpaksa emang dia telen. "Udang...?"

"U-humm" Baekhyun ngangguk pelan. Kai mulai mual dan mukanya merah. "Elo kenapa?" Baekhyun nanya Kai agak hawatir. "G-gue alergi..." SHIT batin Baekhyun. Dengan sigap Baekhyun mapah Kai dan dia bawa lari ke UKS. Dikelas sepi sih tadi tumbenan cewek-ceweknya pada gak kampungan lagi ngerubungin bangku Kai dan Baekhyun. Entah karena mulai lelah Kai gak ada respon atau mereka lagi absen dulu karena ketua suku aka Tiffany lagi absen hari ini. Gak tahu.

Sampai di UKS dengan segala perjuangan. Baekhyun ngebaringin tubuh Kai ke ranjang disana. "Kenapa lo makan kalo ada alergi udang?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit kesel. Dia megang dahi Kai mastiin suhu badan Kai normal dan, yep normal. Cuma muka Kai beneran berubah merah dan dari tadi Kai kaya pengen muntah mulu hoek-hoek gitu.

Baekhyun ngambil plastik buat nadahin kali Kai mau muntah. Dan lari nyari kotak P3K buat nyari obat alergi.

Gitu-gitu Baekhyun anak PMR sih jadi ya ngerti lah nanganin di PP (Pertolongan Pertama).

Shit obat alerginya banyak. Bermacem-macem dan stempel dibungkusnya udah dikelotok sama tangan iseng yang gak bertanggung jawab. "Biasa diobatin apa kalo kambuh, Jongin?" Baekhyun masih sibuk milah-milih obat yang sekiranya pas buat nyembuhin alergi Kai ke udang itu. Dia udah berdiri disisi ranjang Kai sih.

"Gak tahu...mamah yang nyimpen obat dan udah lama gak kambuh. Baru ini..." Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena ini. Padahal dia gak salah sama sekali. Semua kejadian ini kebetulan. Kai yang minta kue udang Baekhyun kan. Salah Kai aja gak nanya itu kue apa. Gak tahu dalemnya udang.

"Aduh gimana yaaa...bentar deh!" Baekhyun siap lari nyari Qian nuna penjaga UKS sekaligus dokter sekolahan. Tapi belom juga gerak –baru balik badan, tangannya dicegat Kai dan dia reflek noleh ke Kai. Muka Baekhyun yang udah cemas khawatir gitu diketawain Kai. Ya Kai ketawa kecil doang sih. Karena dia lemes sekarang. "Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun buru-buru.

"Elu rempong banget sih. Biarin aja nanti sembuh sendiri. Lebay deh khawatirnya..." Senyum Kai tulus ke Baekhyun. Senyum yang gak pernah Baekhyun liat di Kai. Senyum Kai ini manis banget dimata Baekhyun. Kai yang dingin dan cuek hilang saat ini dimata Baekhyun. Dia ngeliat Kai yang senyum manis lemes bebaring diatas ranjang UKS.

"Beneran biasa sembuh sendiri?" Baekhyun ngadepin badannya ke Kai setelah balik badan mau pergi tadi. Kai ngangguk dan senyum. Ini aneh. Baekhyun ngeri dan deg-deg-an. "Terus sekarang mau apa?"

"Ada teh?" Tanya Kai yang pengen teh biar mual-nya ilang. "Ada. Bentar ya gue bikinin." Jangan lupain tangan Kai yang tadi nyegat tangan Baekhyun belum copot itu sekarang waktu Baekhyun mau pergi untuk buatin teh buat Kai pun dicegat lagi. "Kenapa lagi?" Baekhyun yang udah balik badan pun nolehin mukanya madep Kai. Kai geleng-geleng.

"Gak jadi ding! kelamaan nanti." Cengir Kai polos bener-bener beda sama Kai yang biasa Baekhyun lihat dikelas yang begitu dingin dan arrogant belum lagi cuek. Ini Kai yang beda Baekhyun rasa. "Terus?" Baekhyun ngebalikin badannya ke Kai lagi kali ini. "Tunggu deh, elu kan abis makan belom minum, gue ambilin dulu ya..." Kali ini Kai ngelepasin tangan Baekhyun yang tadi ia pegang buat dicegat. Kali ini dia biarin Baekhyun ngambilin minum buatnya. Air putih kan tinggal nuang doang gak kaya teh yang harus naroh gula air panas kudek kasihin teh celup tunggu sampe merah. Kelamaan. Kai ogah sendirian ditinggal Baekhyun. Makanya tadi dia nyegat Baekhyun bilang gak jadi teh.

Sepeninggalan Baekhyun buat ngambil air minum buat Kai. Kai ketawa dalem batin. _Lucu banget Baekhyun._

Ditarohnya gelas berisi air putih kemeja nakas dan Baekhyun ngebantu Kai buat bangun dari bebaringnya. Sebenernya Kai mah bisa sendiri. Cuma Baekhyun aja yang lebay dan Kai... kesempatan...eh?

"Nih minum..." Disodorinnya gelas berisi air itu dan tegukan demi tegukan ditenggorokan Kai ngebuat isi gelas itu habis. Yap haus tu si Kai. "Makasi..." Beda beneran sama Kai yang biasanya.

"Oh ya, tadi kan elu mau ngomong sama gue. Mau ngomong apa?" Kai penasaran sih sama apa yang Baekhyun mau omongin sama dia. FYI tadi dia bisa balik lagi kekelas secepet itu karena ngebolos dari rapat club basket. Dia bilang sakit perut gitu mau ke UKS. Dan karma berlaku buat seorang Kim Jongin. Sekarang karena dia ngebohong pun masuk UKS karena alerginya. Rasa, kan? Eh dia ngebolos gitu karena udah kepo setengah mati penasaran sama apa yang mau si mungil bilang ke dia. Makanya Kai ngebolos.

Baekhyun inget juga dia mau bilang sama Kai tapi gak kesampean-kesampean. Dan Kai ngingetin gini. Dia musti bilang, tapi persetan sama dalem dadanya yang dugeun-dugeun. Aduh... Baekhyun cemen banget dia gugup lagi!

"Baekhyun, mau ngomong apa?" Desak Kai yang sandaran dikepala ranjang ditatakin bantal biar empuk. Muka Baekhyun emang udah kaya bocah ketakutan diomelin emaknya. Dia nunduk kok sekarang. Nyembunyiin jauh mukanya yang ketakutan itu. "Baek..." Kai ngeguncang pundak Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun reflek ngedongak buat ngelihat ke Kai. "He?" Kai senyum ngelihat muka Baekhyun yang ketakutan plus bingung itu.

Kai gak ngerti sih sebenernya. Kenapa si mungil teman satu bangkunya itu takut gini. Emang muka Kai nyeremin ya sampe Baekhyun ketakutan gitu? "Elo kenapa sih?" Tanya Kai ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun ngegeleng.

Kai ngeraih tangan Baekhyun yang ngegantung bebas dideket jahitan celananya. Tangan kanan Baekhyun. Dan, yah bunyi DEG dari dada Baekhyun gak bisa terelakan itu sang empunya bersemu gitu mukanya jadi merah. "Duduk deh Baek," Disuruhnya si mungil buat duduk disisi ranjangnya yang masih ada ruang gitu. Dan dengan nurut juga Baekhyun duduk disana. "Gak usah takut sih sama gue. Kenapa sih? Gue nakutin emang?" Tanya Kai serius. Baekhyun ngeliatin Kai dengan muka yang masih sama kaya tadi; takut. Geli gitu deh tampang Baekhyun saat ini.

"G-gue bukan takut sama lo-" "Gugup?" Tanya Kai tiba-tiba. Dan Baekhyun yang mukanya bersemu ngelihat ke Kai. Dan buru-buru deh kepalanya dia gelengin. "Kirain gugup deketan sama cowok ganteng kaya gue ini..." Dan Kai narsis juga dalemnya. Terus kenapa selama ini dia dingin cuek arrogant gitu diluar sana. Kenapa? Baekhyun gak ngerti.

"Pede gileee..." Lirih Baekhyun berharap Kai gak denger- "Lo bilang apa?" Kai denger walaupun gak jelas. Kuping Kai normal keles. "Enggak!" Elak Baekhyun sekenanya.

Emang dalem hatinya Baekhyun gak gugup sih Cuma radak ngeri sama Kai karena yaaa... sikap dia juga accident Kai ngebentak Tiffany. Dia kasar gitu padahal Tiffany cewek. Dan Tiffany Cuma nunjukin keperhatiannya dia ke Kai. Kenapa Kai gitu banget? Risih? Tinggal bilang dan gak usah ngebentak Tiffany juga. Dia cewek men! Walupun emang tingakhnya bikin gerah pengen nabok. Centil kaya bola bekel.

"Jadi... mau ngomong apa?" Tanya Kai lagi kali ini dengan muka yang serius dan mulai bikin Baekhyun ngeri –lagi. Yang tadi udah mendingan gak gitu ngeri karena sikap Kai yang mulai bisa –sedikit banget bercanda. Gak terlalu dingin dan cuek.

"Heee. Besok aja." Baekhyun nyengir bego didepan Kai. Nyengir yang begitu lucu kaya anak kecil dimata Kai dan demi?! Kai pengen nyubit pipi Baekhyun karena gemesnya. "Sekarang!" Tampang sangar Kai pun muncul ngebuat Baekhyun ciut seketika.

OH PLIS

"Enghh..." "Ayo bilang!" Desak Kai yang gak mungkin Baekhyun ngelak lagi untuk gak bilang sekarang dari pada kena gibeng kan gak lucu. "Hn iya..." Baekhyun pun mulai ngebuka cerita.

"Oh lu mau pindah bangku?" Nah kan... setelah Baekhyun bilangin semua yang sebenernya ada orang yang punya dibangku yang ditempatin Kai itu. Kai ngira Baekhyun mau pindah. Bukan gitu sih, Kai aturan yang pindah. Orang bangku yang punya yang diambil Kai. Yang Baekhyun mah emang udah dari awal yee punya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun Cuma nunduk. Uhum dia ngarti banget kok. Yah Kai emang gitu; songong; benci ih.

"Tunggu, emang siapa yang punya? Orang gue udah mau sebulanan disini gak ada kan anak lain yang belum gue kenal." Kai sedikit nginget-nginget temen sekelasnya yang dia pikir dia udah tahu semuanya. Dengan apa yang barusan Baekhyun bilang, masih ada orang lain dong? Siapa? Kok dia gak tahu. Gak pernah lihat juga. Apa udah absen lama. Kai pun bertanya-tanya dalam kepalanya.

"Ituuu anak barter-an, Luhan. Chinese. Lagi balik ke China nemuin ibu-nya yang lagi sakit." Baekhyun pun ngasih tahu soal Luhan ke Kai. Kai sedikit ngangguk-ngangguk. Dia ngarti. "Absen berapa lama?"

Baekhyun ngehembusin napasnya. "Gak tahuuu..." Tunduknya lemes. Aduh ini sih sama sekali gak bakal berhasil. Dia gak tahu kapan Luhan balik. Gak bakal juga Kai mau pindah dari bangku yang udah ngebuatnya pewe. Baekhyun pasrah.

"Tungguin dia balik aja baru gue pindah deh, gak apa. Dari awal bangku lo sama dia toh," Mata Baekhyun berbinar. Kai ngomong apa barusan. Ngapa lembek gini? Tumbenan.

Baekhyun ogah nanggepin dan ngangguk dalem anggukkannya dia berdoa sama Tuhan supaya Luhan cepet balik ke Korea terus sekolah.

* * *

Gitu deh takdirnya Baekhyun tetep dibangkunya sama patung Pancoran yang gak tahu adab banget sombong gak mau ngomong. Baekhyun benci sumpah! Dia berasa duduk sendirian. Eh, mendingan sendirian deh timbang ama Kai makhluk hidup pendiem.

Sebenernya Kai itu gak pendiem banget sih. Kata Tao yang satu club basket sama Kai, Kai itu seru, kocak, gokil anaknya, enakan pula. Cuma gak tahu aja kalo sama Baekhyun Cuma diem dan bikin Baekhyun bete. Kenapa gak tahu.

Atau ada suatu faktor lain? Uhum mungkin.

* * *

Hari ini Baekhyun gak masuk sekolah. Kai berasa kehilangan sesuatu. Yah sesuatu yang biasanya duduk disebelahnya nemenin dia merhatiin guru ngajar dalam diem. Baekhyun yang disebelahnya yang Cuma cemberut doang. Yang Kai gak tahu kenapa alesannya. Lagi PMS? Baekhyun laki mas bro! Ada masalah? Baekhyun bukan tipe anak yang punya masalah kaya Tao yang sering banget bermasalah sama guru sarpras karena mecahin kaca ruangan waktu main wushu. Tao selain anak basket juga anak wushu men!

Kai gak tahu kenapa Baekhyun diem aja. Dia penasaran. Dia gak berani nanya. Hum, alesannya...

Sepulang sekolah pun Kai mutusin buat kerumah Baekhyun. Yah dia nekat sih minta alamat rumah Baekhyun ke Chen. Dia nekaaaat banget nyetater mobilnya biar kerumah Baekhyun. Dalem dadanya dag-dig-dug seeeer. Seberani amat dia nyamperin kesana.

Sekiranya udah hampir sampai, yah sekitar kompleks rumah Baekhyun. Kai markirin mobilnya. Didepan rumah yang lumayan gedelah. Yang dia pikir juga itu depan rumah Baekhyun blok D nomer 56. Alamat yang Chen kasih.

Kai ngeluarin handphone-nya buat nge-dial nomer. Setelah dial-annya dia tempelin handphone-nya itu ketelinganya. Dia telpon Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, gue didepan rumah lo. Lo keluar ya!" Kata Kai setelah telpon kesambung sama Baekhyun. Baekhyun disebrang sana gak respon sama sekali. "Baekhyun?" Sentak Kai di line-nya.

"Eeeeh siapa yaaa?" Jawab Baekhyun yang di Kai suaranya serak gitu. "I-ini gue...Kai."

**HUK-UHUKKK**

Kai denger suara batuk dari telpon-nya. Baekhyun batuk? "Baekhyun, lo kenapa?" Muka Kai kelihatan cemas tapi suaranya dibuatnya sedemikian tenang biara gak...uhum.

"G-gue gak papa, Jongin." Sesering Baekhyun manggil Kai dengan nama aslinya bukan kaya yang lain yang manggil dia Kai. Baekhyun kaya prefer ke Jongin. "Lo keluar yaaa..." Kai berlirih ditelponnya.

Baekhyun disana nganggukin kepalanya. "Hm," Sambungan telponpun putus.

**TBC**

* * *

Haloooooooooooo? apa kabar sekalian? ngeeeeeng apa banget kan gak tahu malu, udah lama gak update begitu update dikit banget mana gitu doang lagi. Tapi, ada KaiBaek-nya toh? semoga suka deh. Sumpah deh, maaf banget baru update itu karena... sekolahan yang demi apa tuh bikin bete -_- ide mentok, rasa malas yang menyelimuti hurrr, laptop baru keluar RSL juga /curcol/

Thanks to all who reads this creepy story /hug/

Special Thanks to :

**monsterjongin, cj2, , kkamjong, parklili, kaibaekshipper, kapel, Tania3424**

**Review sangat diantisipasi author untuk penyemangat lanjutin nulis hahhahaa, so, review say!**


	4. The Deal

Faked©bydnunas

Chap 3!

* * *

Mata Kai awas aja ngelihat ke pintu rumah bernomer 56 itu. Yang dia pikir itu rumah Baekhyun. Dan bener aja, pintu itu ke buka dan nampilin sosok mungil temen sebangkunya itu. Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya pake kaos putih dan celana pendek selutut. Pakaian rumahan, kelihatan kaya anak kecil banget dia sih.

Kai ngelihat Baekhyun dari balik kaca mobilnya. Kemudian pun dia ngebuka kaca itu biar jelas. Baekhyun yang ngelihat Kai nyamperin dia. "Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu sampe disebelah Kai –disebelah pintu mobil Kai.

"Naik ya?" Tawar Kai yang penuh harap. "Gak usah, disini aja. Ada apa?" Baekhyun nolak dengan lembut. Dan disini rasanya lucu banget. Kai kaya orang bingung gugup salting didepan cewek yang dia apel-in. Sayang Baekhyun bukan cewek tapi cowok. Yaudah, cowok yang dia apel-in.

"Naik aja biar lo duduk, lebih nyaman."

Didalamm hatinya, Baekhyun, deg-deg-an dia malah 'lebih nyaman disini. Gue bisa lari pas elu mau ngehajar gue' gak tahu pikiran dari mana kalo Kai bakal ngehajar dia. Yang padahal saat ini muka Kai woles dan lagi ramah banget gak merengut mulu. "Please Baek..."

Baekhyun yang merutuk dalem hati gak ngerti mau nolak gimana lagi pun muter ke pintu penumpang depan disebelah Kai. "Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pas udah duduk.

Kai ngelihat kearah Baekhyun. Pancaran matanya –sedikit khawatir. Muka Baekhyun pucet. "Elo kenapa gak masuk?"

Baekhyun gak berani ngelihat ke Kai. Dia ngelihat keluar jendela. "Demam"

"Udah kerumah sakit?" Lontar Kai. Baekhyun geleng. "Minum obat?"

"Udah"

"Lo anak PMR, kan?" Baekhyun ngangguk. Kai kelihatan sibuk buka dasbor mobilnya waktu Baekhyun ngelirik sedikit. Baekhyun bisa ngelihat muka Kai yang –sedikit khawatir itu.

Benda panjang kecil kaya pulpen itu berhasil ditangan Kai dia temuin. "Nih gigit!" Thermometer. Kai ngasih Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun yang nurut pun ngegigit thermometer itu. Baekhyun Cuma bisa ngebatin; Kai bocah begitu didasbor mobilnya nyimpen ginian dan...tadi ada obat-obatan. Apa dia anak PMR juga disekolah lamanya dulu?

Baekhyun yang gigit thermometer dan Kai yang Cuma diem dibangku kemudi itu. Gak ada suara dalem mobil itu. Sampai...

TIIIITTIIIIITTTTIIIIITTTTT

Baekhyun ngelepas thermometer yang dia gigit itu. "400" Gumam Baekhyun. "Sini lihat!"

"Yuk kerumah sakit!"

Lebay. Iya Kai lebay banget. Cuma demam dan dia maksa Baekhyun buat kerumah sakit. Dasar...

Kai yang lagi nunggu Baekhyun yang lagi diperiksa dokter didalem ruangan. Khawatir –banget sih lihat seberapa panas Baekhyun. Ya dia ngerasain juga sih waktu tadi turun dari mobil dna nyeret Baekhyun. Badannya panas.

**KREK**

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu ngebawa secarik kertas yang Kai yakinin itu resep dokter. "Yuk tebus obatnya!" Ajak Kai ke Baekhyun. Ngegandeng tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun Cuma bisa pasrah. Dia lagi sakit, ini rasanya lemes dan dingin. Dia Cuma bisa nurut.

Setelah nebus obat dan keluar dari ruamah sakit. Mereka kembali didalem mobil, Kai mau anterin Baekhyun balik kerumah.

Sayang pake banget. Ini udah malem, jam 7 dan...what the hell is going, mobil Kai mogok pemirsah! Dan dan dan...terpaksa. terpaksa banget. Kai mutusin buat naik bus dan ninggalin mobilnya disini. Biar besok dia balik kesini pagi bawa montir.

"Baekhyun lo kuat jalan kan?" Tanya Kai yang ngelihat muka Baekhyun pucet mulu gak sembuh-sembuh. Dan Baekhyun yang dieeeem mulu ngebuat dia khawatir –banget. Baekhyun Cuma ngangguk.

Ini malem, udara dingin banget. Baekhyun yang Cuma pake kaos mulai menggigil. Dia ngelipet kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil sesekali ngegosoknya. Kai ngerti Baekhyun kedinginan. Dia pake jaket sih dan dalemnya juga dia peke seragam sekolah yang notabene-nya berjas.

Dilepasnya jaket yang dia pake dan masangin itu di Baekhyun. Baekhyun awalnya nolak tapi Kai yang pemaksa itu maksain Baekhyun buat tetep pake. Dan yah, Baekhyun pake dong. Baekhyun yang Cuma pake celana pendek itu juga tentu banget kedinginan dikakinya itu. Dan FYI kalo kaki kedinginan sampai masuk tulang itu rasanya pegel kaku gitu kakinya.

Kai yang jalan dibelakang Baekhyun itu maju kehadapannya dan berlutut disana. "Naik ya Baek, nanti lo capek."

"Gakusah Jongin! Gue kuat jalan kok."

"Enggak! Muka lo pucet banget kaya mayat tahu gak!"

Dengan pasrah karena terpaksa dan gak ngerti mau nolak gimana lagi. Pake senyum kecil yang ngambang dibibirnya. Baekhyun ngerangkul dileher Kai dan Kai mulai ngangkat badannya. Kai ngegendong Baekhyun.

Jalan nyusurin jalanan kota yang kerlap-kerlip lampu jalanan menuju halte. Keduanya mulai ngobrol-ngobrol kecil sampai dihalte Cuma berdua duduk bersebalahan. Jam ditangan Kai udah nunjuk pukul 8. Jadi mereka jalan satu jam.

"Baekhyun sebenernya gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama lo"

"Ngh-ngomong apa, Jongin?"

"Eh tunggu deh! Elo doang ya yang manggil gue pake nama asli disekolahan" Kai ketawa kecil. Baekhyun ngelirik Kai dan ikut senyum. "Iya ya? Cuma gue..." Kemudian tawa kecil mulai keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. "Elo mau ngomong apa?"

"Hnn, g-gue minta tolong!"

Baekhyun nganggguk. "Elo mau kan tolongin gue...?"

"Apa...?"

"Tolongin gue lepas dari tikaman cewek gila yang tiap hari ngerubung dibangku kita, gimana? Jadi cowok gue..."

"Resikonya Kai."

"Tolongin gue...Cuma pura-pura. Sampai semuanya reda..."

Baekhyun gak ngerti mau ngebales apa. Kepalanya mulai kerasa berat. Dia pun ngangguk dan kemudian kehilangan sadar. Baekhyun pingsan!

* * *

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun masih gak masuk sekolah. Ya dia kan masih sakit sih. Kai ngerti. Hari ini lagi Kai duduk sendirian dibangkunya. Hum, sebenernya tahu Baekhyun gak masuk, udah berapa cewek aja yang daftar pengen duduk dibangku yang kosong itu. Cuma di Kai jutekin semuanya bilang kalo dia lagi pengen duduk sendirian.

Kaya biasa, jam istirahat cewek-cewek yang jadi fans Kai lagi ngerubung dibangku Kai. Ya sekedar ngajakin Kai ngobrol. Untung aja Kai udah gak sejutek dan secuek dulunya. Dia udah mulai kelihatan kalo dia anaknya asik dan, yah, sekarang mulai kelihatan. Walaupun Kai bakal langsung berubah jutek banget kalo ada cewek yang mendadak overacting ke dia. Risih ih.

"Ngomong-ngomong...si Baekhyun kenapa sih Kai? Elo temen bangkunya kan, tahu pasti..." Basa-basi Sunny ke Kai. Kai diem mikir sejenak. "Gue Cuma temen sebangkunya bukan emaknya. Gue gak tahu dia kenapa" Bohongnya. Gak tahu nih anak sok jual mahal banget.

"Eh bukannya elo kemaren minta alam rumah Baekhyun, Kai, elo kesana kan?" Chen yang lagi duduk makanin cikinya dibangkunya nyamber Kai.

Setdah.

"Ah, Chen, gue mau kesana tapi gak jadi. Mamah telpon duluan minta dijemput" Gaktahu ya kenapa Kai ngebohong gini. Dasar... "Yah kirain aja lo tahu." Kilah Sunny.

"Lagian ya, Kai gak deket-deket amat ama Baekhyun kali Sun, mana dia tahu. Mana dia peduli emang? Hahaha ya gak Kai?" Samber Tiffany kali ini. Muka Kai gak suka. Dia berdiri dari duduknya. "Mau kemana?" tanya Tiffany.

"Toilet."

Yang ditinggal Kai Cuma pada angguk-angguk doang.

Di bilik toilet Kai duduk di atas jamban putih yang suci/? Dia mainin handphone-nya. Ngetik sms. Buat Baekhyun.

_Baekhyun...cepet sembuh ya. Kelas sepi..._ hati gue sepi.

.

Dan dirumahnya. Baekhyun langsung terbatuk-batuk buka sms dari Kai. Lah emang kalo ada dia dikelas bakal rame gitu. Yang Baekhyun lakuin dikelas juga Cuma diem duduk baca novel atau main handphone-nya. Dia jarang –gak pernah yang koar-koar teriak-teriak kaya orang sarap bikin keributan. Dia pendiem. Ada atau gak ada dia sama aja, bukan?

Dan tiga kata yang gak di italic. Kai...dia suka Baekhyun kah?

* * *

Hari ini Baekhyun udah baikan. Dia udah sembuh dan udah bisa berangkat sekolah. Seperti biasa dia berangkat jam enam. Masih lumayan pagi dia pake buat jalan-jalan ngiterin sekolah. Udara masih seger dan masih sepi juga jadi dia gak malu.

Betapa kaget Baekhyun waktu sampe di parkiran ngelihat ada mobil Kai. Iya dia hapal-lah kaya apa mobil Kai yang dia juga udah pernah naik. Mobil yang mogok kemaren waktu mau anter dia pulang. Udah jadi toh. Eh, berati Kai ada disekolah dong?

Bener aja Kai ada disekolah. Baru nyampe sih dengan mobilnya, toh dia baru keluar dari mobilnya.

Baekhyun yang berada dibelakang mobil Kai jadi bingung salah tingkah. Dia balik badan dan mutusin buat lari ngejauh dari sini –balik kekelas. "EH Baekhyun!" Seru Kai ngelihat tubuh kecil yang dia yakinin adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang lagi ancang-ancang mau lari itu pun ketahan dan ngebalikin badannya ke Kai. Senyum bingung terpampang di muka Baekhyun. "Hn, hai Jongin!" Sapa Baekhyun ke Kai yang jalan ngehampirin dia.

"Hai! Lo ngapain disini? Nungguin gua ya?" setdah. Kai pede gila. Muka Baekhyun panas. "EEE? Enggak lah! Gue lagi jalan-jalan eh malah ke parkiran gak tahunya ada elu, yaudah..." Jelas Baekhyun tanpa ngelihat ke Kai. Matanya lebih asik ngelihat paving yang dia injek. Baekhyun gak tahu Kai senyum kecil ngelihat kearahnya. "Ohyaaa?" Selidik Kai.

Baekhyun yang reflek ngangkat mukanya dan ngelihat ke Kai. "Iya!" Celetuknya. Kai senyum hanget ke Baekhyun. "Btw elu udah sembuh?"

"Udahlah...kalo belom gak bakal masuk sekolah gua mah." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. Jadi Baekhyun kalo udah akrab itu enak anaknya. Ini Baekhyun udah mulai gak kagok kalo sama Kai. Dia mulai biasa kayanya.

"Iya yaaa. Sukur deh" Kai mulai jalan nuju kekelas. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun malah ngekor dibelakangnya.

"Makasih yaaa!" Baekhyun nyamain langkahnya sama Kai. Kai ngelirik ke Baekhyun "Buat apa?" Tanya Kai.

"Semuanya!"

"Apaan sih?"

"Iyaa. Elu yang anterin gue ke rumah sakit. Terus sms lu kemaren, tahu gak kemaren itu gue lagi bete banget kesepian dan ada elu yang nemenin gue sms-an!" Kata Baekhyun bongah. "Makasih ya, Jongin...eh, Kai!"

Kai berhenti jalan dan Baekhyun pun iya. "Jongin aja kalo lo suka. Iya sama-sama. Btw, soal pintaan tolong gue...elo mau kan?" Tanya Kai sedikit khawatir lihat perubahan air muka Baekhyun pas dia bilang tadi. soal yang terakhir. Inget waktu dihalte dia bilang soal ini Baekhyun semaput.

Baekhyun senyum kecil "Cuma pura-pura kan?" Kai ngangguk. "Ayo kita jalanin!" Kai senyum seneng.

"Gue janji ini gak bakal lama. Kalo ada orang yang elu taksir, elu boleh kok pergi dari gue..."

Baekhyun ngangguk ngerti. Dia udah ngeyakinin dirinya dari kemarin sih soal ini. Sejak sms-an sama Kai yang asik anaknya. Dia jadi gak takut lagi. Ini gak akan lama. Yah, Cuma pura-pura ini. Fake.

Mereka pun jalan kekelas dengan Kai ngerangkul pundak Baekhyun.

Sebentar lagi hubungan mereka bakal ke reveal; sepasang kekasih.

* * *

Maaf lamaaa~ laptop baru keluar rsl :3

moga masih ada peminatnya, heee. udah baca chap ini? review~


	5. Revealed

**Faked**©bydnunas

Chap 4!

* * *

Kai dan Baekhyun gak segampang itu ngasih tahu ketemen-temen satu kelas mereka kalo mereka berdua adalah sepasang 'kekasih' sekarang. Sampai sekarang, satu minggu setelah perjanjian pura-pura pacaran yang mereka buat, mereka belum juga diketahui anak-anak kelas kalo mereka pacaran.

Baekhyun dari tadi mainin handphone-nya, BBM-an sama Kai yang padahal Kai lagi disebelahnya. Yes, karena ini lagi KBM jadi mereka gak bisa 'ngobrol' dan milih komunikasi pake media deh; BBM.

Hari ini ya Baek... hari ini.

Yang sejak tadi mereka bicarain via BBM adalah soal pura-pura pacaran yang jadi perjanjian mereka. Soal mereka yang bagaimana mau nge-reveal ke anak-anak kelas atau bahkan satu sekolah. Dan itu, Kai bilang hari ini. Baekhyun malingin mukanyya dari lihat handphone ke muka Kai, mukanya kelihatnan gugup.

**GREPPP**

Satu tangan Kai hinggap diatas tangannya yang lagi megang handphone. Mendadak atmosfir disekitar Baekhyun jadi panas dan Baekhyun susah nafas. Shit, dia gugup. "Its okay." Bisik Kai sambil mendelik ke handphone Baekhyun; ngisaratin Baekhyun buat baca BBM yang Kai kirim berikutnya. Baekhyun Cuma ngangguk; dan Kai lepasin tangannya yang tadi sejenak ngegenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun. Kalo kejadian tadi ada yang lihat; Kai pegang tangan Baekhyun, mungkin udah kejadian kali hubungan mereka ke reveal.

**.**

Istirahat pun tiba. Kai sama Baekhyun gak bergeming dari bangkunya. Yang padahal anak sekelas udah dorong-dorongan dipintu keluar kelas buat cabut kekantin, gak semua anak dikelasnya sih. Buktinya Tiffany and the genks masih ditempat duduk mereka. Ntah mau apa, tapi yang jelas sih kayanya bakal ke Kai.

"Baekhyunie, elo laper gak?" Tanya Kai ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang radak, eghh, Baekhyunie? Baekhyun Cuma nyengir dikit abis itu ngangguk. "Kantin yuk!"

Baekhyun narik nafas, ayolaa! Ini Cuma pura-pura, gak perlu segugup ini. BBM Kai terakhir kali bilangin dia supaya ngikutin skenerio yang Kai buat. Okay Baekhyun bakal nurut.

Baekhyun pun senyum dan ngangguk kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya. Tangannya dia julurin ke Kai buat ngegapai tangan Kai biar digandeng. Kurang pintar apa dah akting Byun Baek ini?

Dan dari bangkunya, Tiffany and the genks nyium bau yang aneh diantara kelakuan Kai dan Baekhyun barusan.

* * *

Dikantin, anak-anaknya rame banget anarkis ngantri ditiap gerobak. Iya, ada lumayan banyak gerobak tukang jajanan sih. Mulai dari cilok, cimol, cireng, baso, tahu bulet, tahu sumedang, otak-otak, empe'-empe', gorengan, baso ikan, siomay, batagor –yes author lapeeeeeer TT

Saking ramenya yang ngantri, abang-abang tukang jajanannya gak kelihatan idungnya. Rame benget booo

"Mau jajan apa?" Tanya Kai didepan kantin sambil lihatin tiap-tiap tulisan nama jajanan dikantin ini. "Hm, lagi pengen cireng nih!" Baekhyun ngebalik dan mau jalan ke gerobak abang tukang cireng. Tapi sayang, tangan Baekhyun keburu ditahan Kai. Dia pun ngedongak ke Kai "Kenapa?"

"Rame gitu. Lama nanti, desek-desek-an juga kan." Jawab Kai sambil noleh ke gerobak abang tukang cireng yang emang rame banget itu. Baekhyun ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti. "Cilok aja tuh... gak terlalu ngantri." Dagu Kai nunjuk kearah gerobak cilok yang emang sih gak serame di tukang cireng.

Baekhyun manyun sambil ngegeleng; tapi itu nunduk; jadi Kai gak lihat. "Gak mau?" Tanya Kai sambil mukanya nongol didepan muka Baekhyun yang lagi nunduk –tahu posisi ya? Baekhyun kaget dan langsung benerin kepalanya gak nunduk lagi.

"Pengen cireeeeng." Lirih Baekhyun. Dan beruntung Kai masih ngedenger. "Okee, oke. Cireng kan, say? Tunggu sini ya," Baekhyun ngebuletin matanya. Apa tadi? Kenapa Kai lembek gitu; lembut banget ke dia. Manggil apa tadi? Say? Sayang?

Kai senyum dan ninggalin Baekhyun buat lari ke gerobak abang tukang cireng buat dapetin cireng buat 'pacarnya' yang lagi pengen cireng itu. "Ikut!" Teriak Baekhyun waktu Kai lumayan udah jauh darinya. "Situ aja! Biar gue yang desek-desekan." Kai ngedadah ke Baekhyun. Untung ini jauh, jadi Kai gak akan lihat rona merah yang tersurat dimuka Baekhyun. Aman.

Tanpa disadari senyum simpul Baekhyun kembangin ditundukkannya.

Tanpa disadari pula, Kai dan Baekhyun sejak tadi diperhatiin sama tiga orang cewek yang berdiri gak jauh dibelakng tiang deket pintu kantin.

* * *

"Mereka berdua... pacaran?!"

Tiffany and the genks lagi rapat dimarkas mereka; ngebahas soal kejadian tadi siang yang mereka lihat dikelas dan juga dikantin. Kali ini gak Cuma bertiga, tapi ditambahin anak-anak cewek lain yang emang ngeceng Kai. Kaya, Yoona, Hyuna, Sora dsb. Mereka pada menggebu-gebu waktu Sunny nyeritain yang mereka lihat soal Kai dan Baekhyun. Soal mereka yang kayanya pacaran.

"Oke, ini belum pasti sih. Cuma... eh gila ya si Kai senyum manis banget ke Baekhyun." Jessica geleng-geleng keinget senyum Kai yang manis ke Baekhyun. "Dan dia manggil Baekhyun, say, sayang?!" Tiffany ngegenggam erat kipas gambar princess yang dia pegang dari tadi.

"Kita musti mastiin guys!" Sora berdiri dari duduknya. "Yup. Kita musti mastiin!" Hyuna ikutan berdiri.

"Tapi gimana caranya?" Sora kembali duduk.

"Ahaa!" Disudut ruangan, si Jiyeon yang sibuk sama handphone-nya sejak tadi, akhirnya buka mulut. "Sora... elu kan anak PMR..."

* * *

"Kayanya mereka mulai ngeh deh" Baekhyun nengok kesebelahnya dimana Kai lagi nyetir. Kai mutusin buat bakal anter jemput Baekhyun biar lebih ketara dianak-anak. Soalnya, emang masih ada aja cewek yang suka ngirimin dia surat atau kado kelokernya. Bikin Kai risih aja tiap pagi musti bagi-bagiin itu keanak-anak lain. Yap, Kai gak mau nerima begituan sih. "Iya, kayanya anak-anak udah mulai curiga sama kita." Kai nerangin ke Baekhyun yang Cuma diem abis nengok ke Kai tadi. Baekhyun pun ngangguk-ngangguk sekarang.

"Jadi gue bakal anter-jemput lo tiap hari buat kesekolah ataupun balik kerumah." Kata Kai dengan mata yang gak lepas lihat kejalan. "EEEH gakusah sih, repot amat!" Tolak Baekhyun. Dia emang gakmau dan gaksuka ngerepotin orang lain. Anter-jemput gitu kasihan juga Kai-nya yang rumahnya tuh berlawanan sama rumah Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun di barat Kai-nya di timur. Sekolahannya ditengah-tengah mereka, nah nanti kalo gitu Kai udah lewatin sekolah pake harus kerumah Baekhyun buat jemput dia. Kasihan kan? Baekhyun gak mau itu, sayang-sayang bensin-nya juga kan.

"Salah satu skenerio, Baekhyun." Kai ngelirik Baekhyun sekilas. Kemudian malingin kejendela buat senyum kecil –abis lihat muka Baekhyun yang umh- lucu, dia bingung gitu mukanya. Abis itu Kai fokus lagi kejalan. "Tapi-tapikan-"

"Gak ada tapi-tapian ya!" Kai markirin mobilnya ditepi jalan. Ini udah sampe depan rumah Baekhyun soalnya. "Kasihan elo-nya, Jongin. Kan jauh..." Baekhyun ungkapin yang sejujurnya. Mukanya gak enak gitu.

Kai ngegeleng mantep. "Gak apa! Udah gih turun sana!" Kai emang beda saat dia udah jadi deket sama orang. Maksudnya sama Baekhyun ini, waktu Cuma berdua gini, dia cukup perhatian. "Ganti baju baru makan. Selamat sore Baekhyun."

Baekhyun Cuma melengos dan ngangguk abis itu turun dari mobil Kai.

Tanpa sadar tangan Kai naik keatas dan melambai ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kaget Kai begitupun ngelakuin hal yang sama –tapi sayang, itu Cuma terjadi gak sampe lima detik dengan Kai sadar dan benerin posisi duduknya terus berdehem dan buang muka gak ngelihat ke Baekhyun. Dasar random!

* * *

Kaya janjinya, Kai-pun dateng ke rumah Baekhyun pagi ini. Khusus yang pertama kali dia ngejemput Baekhyun pagi-pagi buat kesekolah, dia dateng pukul 6. Biar gak kesiangan aja sih pikirnya.

Klakson mobil yang bunyi nyapu telinga Baekhyun, dia kaget dan langsung lari lihat kejendelanya. Yup, mobil Kai udah didepan gerbang rumahnya. Baekhyun yang Cuma pake boxer doang –sehabis mandi, buru-buru ngegapai seragamnya yang ngegantung dicantelan belakang pintu kamarnya. Dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang lebih cepat dari biasanya, Baekhyun ngenaiin semua seragamnya. Sip, beres. Ah, dia lupa ngejadwal, lari ke desk belajarnya masukin buku mapel hari ini dan- "Kakaaa bekelnya noh belum dikasih teloorrrrr" Adeknya Taehyung teriak dari luar kamar.

"Ya taroin dong dek.. kasih dua yaa"Baekhyun ngebalesin si Taehyung. "Kok dua? Satu aja ya gue potongin!" Sahut Taehyung yang dari dapur itu. "Dua dong dek- ohya! Botol minum gue isiin penuh juga!"

"Taik lu ka nyuruh mulu!" Walau ngedumel, Taehyung tetep ngelakuin yang Baekhyun pinta sih. Dia kan adik yang baik.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Baekhyun udah keluar dari rumahnya dengan dasi di gigitannya, dua tangan pegang kotak bekel dan tas yang belom sempat dia gemblok. Dia lari kepintu gerbang.

Kai yang ngelihat itu radak geli, walau geli dia gak mau ketawa ah. Keep cool.

Baekhyun pake dagunya ngeisarat ke Kai buat bukain dia pintu. Kai ngerti dan ngebukain pintu buat Baekhyun. Baekhyun secepat kilat masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk. Dasinya jatuh dari gigitannya. Tasnya juga udah dia letakin dibawah dekat kakinya. kotak bekelnya dia taro atas dasbor bawah mobil Kai.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Kai lihat kekotak bekel ungu yang lumayan gede itu. "Elo udah sarapan?" Baekhyun malah balik nanya dengan santai bari ngenain dasinya. Kai ngegeleng atas pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Nice.. buat lo sarapan kalo gitu" Baekhyun ngejawab dengan masih asik masang dasinya.

"Emang apaan dalemnya?" Kai lumayan penasaran. Dia memang belum sarapan sih. Dan, wah~ Baekhyun ngebuatin dia ini. "Bukan yang ada udangnya kok. Sandwich. Lu doyan kan?"

"Selama bukan udang sih..."

* * *

Anak-anak dikelas mulai curiga dan ngerasa aneh sama kedeketan dua bocah yang duduk bareng itu. Kai dan Baekhyun. Yang dilihat sekilas kok romantis gitu ya. Dari Kai yang selalu bantuin Baekhyun tiap Baekhyun disuruh sama guru bersihin papan tulis, bawain buku kekantor dll. Kai selalu disebelah Baekhyun ngebantu dia.

Yang romantis lagi tuh pas jam istirahat pertama tadi, mereka makan sandwich berdua disatu kotak. Mana suap-suapan pula; karena Cuma ada satu garpu yang Taehyung taro di seterofoam Baekhyun tadi pagi.

"Kalian pacaran?!" Tiffany dengan nada tingginya nanya tiba-tiba begitu dia masuk kelas sepersekian detik yang lalu.

Baekhyun yang lagi asik baca bukunya dan Kai yang lagi nulis entah apa dibukunya ngedongak ke Tiffany. Kai ngeluarin smirk-nya. "Menurut lo?" Cewek yang ngebet banget pengen jadi cewek Kai ini ngendelik denger lontaran tanya yang keluar dari cowok kulit tan didepannya ini.

Gak mau perduliin Kai, Tiffany ke Baekhyun. Matanya mancarin kegaksukaannya ke Baekhyun yang luar biasa. "Lo... sama Kai, pacaran?!" Tanyanya pake ngebentak ke Baekhyun.

"Gakusah ngebentak juga dong Tiff, biasa aja sih." Kai ngomong kalem ke Tiffany. Seisi kelas udah pasti musatin perhatiannya ke Tiffany yang berdiri dekat meja Kai dan Baekhyun itu. Yang lagi ngeintrogasi penuh empunya meja, apa dua manusia penghuni meja ini pacaran atau enggak?

Baekhyun benerin posisi duduknya. "Iya kita pacaran, kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun nantang ke Tiffany. Dengan yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun, mata Tiffany ngebulat sempuran dibarengi ngangaan lebar beberapa makhluk penghuni kelas ini yang- yah, cukup terkejut kalo Baekhyun sama Kai pacaran.

"SUMPEH LO?!"

Dari bangkunya, Chen teriak histeris. Dia emang gak percaya sama yang barusan terjadi. Yang dia denger barusan. Yang keluar dari mulut sahabat mungilnya, Byun Baekhyun. Kok, Baekhyun gak pake bilang dulu kedia kalo dia jadian sama Kai?

Kemudain kedengeran suara bisik-bisik sana-sini antara penghuni kelas yang ricuh gak percaya. Kai dan Baekhyun pacaran. Walaupun banyak yang gak percaya, lumayan juga yang pada nagih Pajak Jadian Kai dan Baekhyun yang artinya its okay aja Kai dan Baekhyun pacaran. Yang gak percaya dan gak terima tuh Tiffany and the genks dan cewek-cewek yang emang ngeceng Kai.

Mereka semua patah hati.

Tiffany aja langsung cabut keluar kelas diikuti teman genk-nya, gak tahu sih keluar kelas mau apa. Haa apa nangis atau mau yang lain.

**TBC/?**

* * *

Serius aku bingung sama ff ini. feels aku buat ff ini makin kesini makin kabur. aku bingung gimana mau ngelanjutinnya ;a; ugh. apa masih ada peminatnya? kalo masih, mungkin aku bakal nyoba semaksimal yang aku bisa buat ngelanjutin. kalo yang minat langka/dikit banget/malah gak ada. bakal aku delete aja ff ini. maaff

ohiya, makasih buat yang review di chapter sebelumnya {}


	6. Wait for You

Faked©bydnunas

Chapter 5

* * *

"Kalian berdua beneran pacaran?!" Chen jalan ngdeket kebangku Kai dan Baekhyun. Matanya mengintimidasi kedua penghuni meja itu yang baru tadi nge_reveal _kepublik kalo mereka pacaran.

Baekhyun di posisinya radak bingung. Eungh, Chen itu sahabatnya. Dia sama Kai kan Cuma 'pacaran' bohongan. Masa dia mau ngebohong kesahabat seperjuangannya yang udah menemaninya dari bangku esdeh itu soal dia dan Kai.

Kai yang ngelihat mimik bingung di muka cantik Baekhyun langsung aja ngerangkul pundak sempit si mungil. Dan Kai senyum ke Chen. "Iya, kita pacaran. Kenapa? PJ? Nanti siang di hokben!"

Muka mengintimidasi yang dibuat-buat Chen tadi itu berubah sumringah secerah lampu Philips yang –katanya bertahan hingga seratus tahun, engh. Dia langsung seneng dijanjiin PJ sama Kai. Mana di hokben lagi. Ugh dia udah ngebet banget dari dulu pengen makan makanan yang kucing biru aka Doraemon makan itu. Dorayaki. Iya Chen pengen makan itu yang banyak ah nanti~

"Okay! _Long last_ ya Kai Baekhyunee~"

Baekhyun terheran sama tingkah sahabatnya itu. Dia pikir Chen bakalan kesel kedia karena gak cerita-cerita soal dirinya dan Kai, tahu-tahu aja udah pacaran.

Cengiran doang yang Baekhyun kasih –itupun dengan paksaan pas Chen ngebentuk tangannya kea pistol terus ditunjuk-tunjukinnya ke Kai dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun radak ngegerakin tubuhnya soalnya dia radak risih dan... yah guguplah dirangkul Kai gitu. Mana di tempat ramai gitu; di kelas. Kai yang sadar pun langsung ngelepas rangkulannya di pundak si mungil.

"Maaf," Lirih Kai.

Baekhyun Cuma nganggukkin kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita harus buat pelajaran ke Baekhyun! Apa-apaan dia bisa pacaran sama Kai!" Tiffany sebagai ketua genk berucap menggebu-gebu. Dia kesel banget abisan, masa Kai, cowo yang dia dambain jadi pacar orang? WTH banget kan.

"Bener tuh! Dia ngasih _effort _apa bisa sampai pacaran sama Kai... kita aja yang tiap hari ngedeketin Kai kaga direspon, sedih gue!" Sunny ikut nimbrung.

"Okeh-okeh... gue juga kesel abis sama Baekhyun. Soal pelajaran... gue bakal kasih pelajaran spesial buat Byun Baekhyun itu!" Sora nyeletuk dari duduknya.

* * *

"Elu ada eskul basket?" Baekhyun nengok ke Kai di sebelahnya yang lagi jalan berjejer sama dia setelah bel bubaran kelas bunyi. Iya ini waktunya pulang, tapi Kai ada eskul.

"Iya. Tapi gue anterin elu pulang dulu, Baek" Ucap Kai tanpa ngelihat ke Baekhyun. Mendadak Baekhyun berhenti jalan. Dengan itu Kai pun berhenti, terus nanya "Kenapa?"

"Gue bisa pulang sendiri kok," Baekhyun kan emang gak mau jadi beban orang. _Anti being burden_ _for_ _someone_. Serius dia benci itu. Kai ngegeleng atas penuturan Baekhyun untuk balik kerumah sendiri. "Gue anterin! Kan udah janji buat anter jemput elo" Setelah nyelesaiin ucapannya, Kai narik paksa tangan Baekhyun buat lanjut jalan ke parkiran. Baekhyunpun nurut doang.

Sesampainya di parkiran, tepatnya di sebelah mobil Kai, Baekhyun ngelepas paksa tangannya yang ada di cekalan Kai. Dia angkat tangan kirinya untuk lihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Kalo elo anterin gue dulu buang waktu, Jongin! Mending kita pulang nanti aja, gue tungguin elu sampai selesai eskul" Baekhyun senyum ke Kai setelah ngasih keputusan buat balik nanti aja sekalian Kai selesai eskul. Habis, kalo Kai anterin dia dulu yang ada buang waktu serta bensin. Kasihan. Dan inget! Baekhyun gak suka ngerepotin orang.

"Emang gak papa?" Kai nanya natep mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun ngegeleng. "Mata elu sayu, ngantuk ya?" Kai lanjut nanya.

"Sedikitt," Baekhyun ngangkat tangan kirinya lagi buat sekali lagi lihat jam berapa sekarang. "Elo selesai eskul jam berapa?"

"Setengah lima"

"Oh. Gue tungguin aja ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kai pake _jersey_nya didobel kaos oblong putih polos. Dia main basket dengan lihainya di tengah lapang. Lempar bola sana sini dan _shooting_ ke ring pun ia lakoni dengan keren. Dan makin keren pas _shooting_annya masuk ke ring. Habis itu si Kai nengok ke bangku penonton—di aula basket _in door_ ini—Baekhyun yang duduk di baris kedua merhatiin dia dan sesekali senyum—ngebales senyum Kai.

Kecanggungan terjadi sih waktu Kai kelamaan natap Baekhyun sambil senyum pas tadi _shooting_annya kelewat keren.

**.**

Setengah main latihan basket, Kai dan juga tim mainnya menepi kepinggiran buat minum. Kai bukanya gabung sama temen-temennya, dia ngehampirin Baekhyun.

Ngelihat Kai yang ngos-ngosan dengan keringat bercucuran, yang bisa Baekhyun lakuin cuman nyodorin sebotol mineral buat Kai minum.

"Lu cape gak?" Kai nerima sodoran botol mineral dari Baekhyun sambil ngedudukin tubuhnya di sebelah Baekhyun duduk.

"Lumayan." Baekhyun ngangguk-ngangguk, "Tapi lo lebih cape," Kekeh Baekhyun di akhir. Kai cuman pamer _smirk_nya doang dan ngokop botol mineral yang Baekhyun kasih tadi.

"Masih mau nunggu gue?"

"Sebenernya gua bisa balik sendiri sih," Baekhyun yang berucap begitu, dihadiahin _deathglare_ ganteng seorang Kim Jongin. Baekhyun langsung ciut dan ngasih _peace sig_n dengan V _sign_ pake jarinya.

"Udah cape belom nungguin guenya?" Kai kembali nanya lagi.

Baekhyun nahan dirinya buat gak ngoceh semaunya, karena Kai kepo banget dan tubuh Baekhyun cukup cape hari ini. "Lu kepo bat sih kaya Dora aja elah,"

"Kan tadi gua udah bilang 'lumayan' jongeeen,"

"Yaudah pulang yuk!" Dan sifat Kai yang keras kepala dan suka semaunya sendiri mulai beraksi saat ini. Dia bilang begitu dengan narik tangan kiri Baekhyun yang ada di sebelah tubuhnya. Pamit sekenanya sama teman basketnya dan berlalu gitu aja ninggalin lapang _in door_ basket ini.

* * *

"Kan baru aja jam segini Kai... katanya setengah lima," Protes Baekhyun di bangku sebelah kemudi. Kai masang _seatbelt_nya tanpa merduliin Baekhyun. Diapun, ngedeket ke tubuh Baekhyun yang masih aja menyamping kearahnya ngelayangin protes—Kai masangin _seatbelt_ ke tubuh Baekhyun. Jarak mereka jadi deket banget. Baekhyun gugup—dikit. Begitupun, Baekhyun mosisiin tubuhnya dengan benar—juga—karena lagi dipasangin _seatbelt_. "Ini gak papa kita pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun ngelihat khawatir ke Kai yang tangannya mulai bergerak nyalain mesin mobil—gugup mandadak tadi buru-buru dia hilangin.

Kai ngasih senyum kecenya, "Gak papa kali." Jawabnya sekenannya.

"Makanya lain kali gua pulang sendiri aja ya Kai. Biar elu bisa bakset ampe sore gak kaya gini," Baekhyun pake suara yang datar kemudian memelan karena rasa gak enak yang mengeruak dalem hatinya.

"Elu ngerasa gak enak?" Kai kaya bisa ngebaca pikiran orang lain aja deh. Dia tahu kalau si Baekhyun lagi ngerasa gak enak karena ngerepotin Kai. Kai jadi basket cuman sebentar doang yang padahal masih harus sampai jam setengah lima nanti eh ini malah dia udah pulang aja sama Baekhyun.

Kai bisa ngelihat hal itu sih dari ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang...ekh murung. Baekhyun gak ngejawab maupun geleng atau ngangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kai," Kai noleh waktu Baekhyun manggil namanya. Mobil udah jalan yah kearah rumah Baekhyun.

"Elo boleh make gua buat jadi cowo lo biar elo gak keganggu sama cewe-cewe centil itu. Tapi, elo gak perlu ngelakuin ini semua. Maskud gue, elu baikin gue saat di depan mereka aja, gak perlu sampai ngelakuin ini, mereka gak lihat toh,"

Kai yang tadinya radak berekspresi seneng-seneng gimana gitu jadi murung dan pasang muka serius. Dia gak ngelihat ke Baekhyun. Dia tahu Baekhyun lagi merhatiin dirinya lekat. Bisa dia lihat dari kaca spion mobilnya yang mantulin diri Baekhyun di sana.

Dengan maksain senyum aneh di wajah, Kai nolehin mukanya untuk lihat ke Baekhyun sekarang. "Tapi mereka bisa aja curiga, Baek. Kalo-kalo juga, dia lihat elu berkeliaran sendiri pulang sekolah. Padahal setahu mereka, gue cowo lo." Kai ngomong semasuk akalnya di pikiran. Iyasih, Baekhyun bener. Tapi Kai juga bener kan? Masa Kai ngebaikin Baekhyun—jadi pacarnya Baekhyun pas di depan mereka-mereka doang. Bisa ajakan nanti mereka curiga.

Baekhyun manggut-manggut. "Iya juga sih." Kai senyum denger penuturan pasrah Baekhyun barusan.

"Nah... biarin yah gue bersikap gini ke elo," Kai ngasih senyum tampannya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun ngebales senyum itu juga dengan senyuman manisnya. "Buang rasa gak enak lo. Atau, anggep aja ini balesan. Karena secara otomatispun, gue manfaatin elo, Baekhyun. Maaf," Ucap Kai tulus.

"Eng-enggak kok. Eh? Iya deh gue bakal ngebuang rasa gak enak gue itu, hee"

Kai senyum seneng. Dalem hatinya yang tadi mendadak rusuh karena dia juga bingung gimana ngadepin Baekhyun yang begitu. Akhirnya menang juga. Dia bisa berlaku semau dia—untuk ngedeketin Baekhyun. Hm.

**TBC**

* * *

Karena reviews kalian di chapter sebelumnya mbuat aku semangat :" aku jadi kebut nih updatenya (walaupun ke bilang lama juga sih. tapi gak selama sebelumnya, kan) terima kasih banyak bagi yang setia sama ff ini. Hikz. Aku tersentuh/? Jujur aja, ada yang minat/suka/nungguin ffku. Terima kasih.

Ok, aku mau mbales review kalian di chapter sebelumnya

ChaaaTime chapter 5 . Dec 18, 2015

Tadinya Sider? Yaampun. Ok daku maafkan. Hahaha. Jangan diulang xD Eh? Ya maaf kelamaan. Abis stuck gak ada mood ngelanjut. Huhuuu. Iya emang, ff kaibaek sepi banget di ffn. Ok, ini udah lanjut. Gak kelamaan kan? Ok terima kasih ya mau mbaca+review. Jangan bosan~

Rnine21 chapter 5 . Dec 18, 2015

Kasihan. Untung gak punya catetan penyakit jantung ya .g uh, ya semoga aja tuh awewe pada gak macem-macem. Tapi tenang mereka macem-macem kan Baekhyun punya kesatrianya/? /lirik Kai/ Ok terima kasih ya mau mbaca+review. Jangan bosan~

Yoon Iseul chapter 5 . Dec 19, 2015

Iya kamu peminatnya :" ini udah lanjut sayang, maaf ya kelamaan /bungkuk/ taehyung emang songong dari orok. Itu bawaan. Wkwkwk. Novelnya bagus loh. Coba cari di Gram*edia kali masih ada (ini novel thn 2004 soalnya ._.) ok, terima kasih sudah mau mbaca+review ya. Jangan bosan~

Tania3424 chapter 5 . Dec 18, 2015

Yah sampai bulukan nunggunya? Kasihan amat. Maaf eniwei '/\' Iya lanjot terus pantang berhenti. Tengkis semangatnya. Ok, terima kasih ya sudah mau mbaca+review. Jangan bosan~

kkamjong chapter 5 . Dec 19, 2015

Yah maaf dong '/\' iya ini bahasanya gak baku bat deh. Ha itu kata gak baik. Si taehyung salah gawl di sekolahnya, makanya begitu :3 ini asap gak say? Ok terima kasih sudah mbaca+review. Jangan bosan~

MiraKimLu chapter 5 . Dec 25, 2015

Nah loh? Kaka penasaran? Sama. Aku juga /helah/ kaga kok ka. Kaga delet. Ini udah lanjut ka ) Ok, terima kasih sudah mbaca+review. Jangann bosan~

Ok udah sesi bales reviewnya. Hm. Sekarang mau minta feedback boleh? Ayo review lagi yah untuk chapter ini. Ohiya, ffnet lagi kacau deh, error maintancenya. Jadi review gak kelihatan. Tapi tetep masuk kok ke emailku. Jadi, buat kalian yang review terus kaga ada di laman review, itu emang karena gak kelihatan. Tapi tetep kok aku tahu ada review dan bisa mbaca review kalian lewat email. So, masih harus review aja yah~

Ayo ayooo tuangin apapun yang jadi unek-unek kalian soal ff ini~

Sekian, till then, bye

bydnunas


	7. He's Back

Faked©bydnunas

Chapter 6

* * *

Jam istirahat tiba, Kai harus ninggalin Baekhyun sendiri. Pasalnya, dia ada rapat eskulnya, basket. Dan buat ninggalin Baekhyun tadi, dia berpesan keras-keras ke Chen.

"Chen jagain pacar gue ya~" Sambil berlalu teriak di depan kelas. Sontak aja sekelas langsung ngasih perhatian ke Kai dan—Baekhyun juga setelahnya. Tentu aja Baekhyun dibuat tersipu sama tingkah Kai yang satu itu, malu. Bisa-bisanya Kai... bukannya tadinya si Kai itu anaknya yang kelewat diem dan cuek. Ow, iya, statusnya di depan anak cewe kelas—dan cewe-cewe lainnya, Kai adalah pacarnya. Makanya Kai bersikap begitu.

Dan Chen yang dipasrahain begitu sama Kai, ngebales lantang. "SIAP BOS!" Pake gestur hormat segala pula.

Cewe-cewe kelas langsung nampang males dan jijik gitu ngelihat ke Baekhyun. Dan di situ, Baekhyun ngerasa ciut. Kalo aja si Chen gak buru-buru dateng ke bangkunya, nemenin dia di jam istirahat. Begitupun anak kelas—anak cewenya, kasih tatapan mencibir ke Baekhyun pas lewatin bangku Baekhyun begitu keluar kelas.

**.**

"Denger-denger, Luhan bentaran lagi balik ya Baek?" Baekhyun yang asik ngebet-ngebet bukunya tanpa dibaca, ndongak ngelihat ke Chen di sebelahnya. Sambil ngasih tatapan 'wadefakseriuslooo?' Chen ngangguk-ngangguk, seakan dia tahu pasti si Baekhyun emang nanyain 'serius lo?' ke dia.

"Di statusnya di Facebook. Serem ih. Lo lihat sendiri nanti," Chen yang ngunyah permen karet berucap nantang ke Baekhyun.

"Hape lo?" Baekhyun nyeletuk. Chen reflek ngambil Hapenya di saku seragamnya. Begitu Hape layar lebar keluar dari kandang—eh saku Chen, Baekhyun ngambil itu secara kasar.

"Eh?"

Chen kayanya gak konek emang. Si Baekhyun nanya Hapenya ya jelas mau dipinjem. Eh ini dia baru sadar.

"Paketannya tinggal dikit, Bekkk" Ratap Chen ngenes. Iya, paketan data internetnya tinggal sedikit. Ini pasti si Baekhyun yang kepo mau make buat online facebook lihatin status terbarunya Luhan. Iya, Chen gak mau ngasih tahu langsung. Abisnya ambigu sih tu status, dan panjang. Chen males bilangnya ke Baekhyun.

"Whatthe?! Jadi si Rusa China mau balik bentar lagi?!" Baekhyun mulai kalap. Terus-terus gimana dong? Bangku yang ditempatin Kai kan bangkunya Luhan. Pas Luhan balik dia pasti ngeduduk di tempatnya semula kan? Terus Kai gimana?

Eh? Kenapa ini jadi penting banget ya? Baekhyun sampe mikirin Kai gimana pas Luhan balik nanti. Soal tempat duduk doang lagi padahal.

"Kenapaaa? Elu takut pisah sama Kai...?" Nah, kan? Si Chen udah cem _Cenayang_ aja tahu yang lagi Baekhyun pikirin soal tempat duduk. Pasti harus ada yang ngalah kan soal tempat duduk? Dan yang pasti harus ngalah tuh yang terakhir dateng, si Kai musti pergi.

"Tenang, ada bangku kosong banyak di belakang. Pisah bangku doang bentaran gak papa kali. Bisa kan lama-lamaan di jam istirahat atau pas kencan mingguan," Duh si Chen ngomongnya ngelantur aja sih. bagus, si Baekhyun ngasih tampolan _sayang_ di bahu Chen. Ngebuat siempunya bahu nyengir perih, ditampol.

* * *

Hari yang Baekhyun gak tunggu datengnya, tiba. Eh? Gak ditunggu beneran? Apa dia gak mau pisah bangku sama 'pacarnya'?

Luhan berangkat sekolah. Udah rame banget anak gadis sama cowo-cowo 'bengkok' yang ngomongin Luhan yang balik ke sekolah dengan model rambut baru. Katanya makin tampan. Rambut warna cokelat muda alias caramel di kepalanya ngebuat dia makin imut, juga _manly_.

"Yo Baek!"

Nah itu dia!

Baekhyun yang jalan sendirian di koridor berhenti. Dia noleh. Luhan. Jalan ke dia dengan senyum ngembang lebar di wajah tampan itu. Mampus. Eh kenapa sih Baekhyun?

Ohiya Kai. Alasan Kai gak sama Baekhyun saat ini, karena hari ini tim basket lagi ada tanding sama sekolah sebelah. Kai udah sama temennya begitu sampai sekolahan. Rapat dadakan dan ntar langsung mau cus ke tempat tanding basket. Makanya Baekhyun sendirian gini.

"Gue kangen Baek!" Rangkulan sayang langsung mendarat di pundak mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun radak ngejungkit sedikit. Dan senyum kecil ke Luhan. "Lu gak kangen gue?" Luhan nanya dengan tatapan dibuat-buatnya sedih.

Baekhyun ngegeleng tegas. "Gak!" Dan jalan ninggalin Luhan. Padahal tangan Luhan tadi masih ada di pundaknya. Dengan Baekhyun melengos gitu aja, tangan Luhan jatuh kebawah begitupun.

* * *

Riuh di kelas anak SMA udah biasa. Anak-anak cewenya yang rumpi di jam kosong ini aja lebih rame daripada acara tawar-tawaran emak-emak di pasar Rebo. Sama cowonya juga pada gak beda, badan anak ABEGE kelakukan masih bocah ESDE. Salah satunya Chen, dia lagi main pesawat-pesawatan sama bocah-bocah bangku belakang di belakang. Rame bangetttt.

Baekhyun di bangkunya, sama Luhan. Baekhyun baca buku, Luhan mainan ponsel.

"Baekhyun Baekhyun..." Panggilan itu sontak ngebuat Baekhyun ngalihin perhatiannya dari buku yang dia baca ke Luhan. "Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ini bagus gak?" Luhan nyodorin ponselnya itu. Di layar sih nunjukin foto sepatu kets keren gitu. "Bagus. Kenapa?" Baekhyun ngejawab sekenannya. Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba juga meluncur aja keluar dari mulutnya. Kenapa.

"Ok, ntar pulang sekolah kita kesana." Luhan ngambil begitu aja ponselnya yang masih di tangan Baekhyun itu. Dia nyimpen ponsel tersebut ke sakunya.

Baekhyun ngelihatin Luhan yang Cuma diam natap kedepan lurus. Dengan tatapan aneh, Baekhyun nanya, "Ngapain?"

"Ha?" Luhan noleh ke Baekhyun.

"Ngapain kesana? Sama gue?" Baekhyun nunjuk saku jas seragam Luhan. Dimana ponsel Luhan bersemayam. Baekhyun juga pengen tahu sih kenapa Luhan ngajak dia kesana nanti pulang sekolah.

"Ngambil sepatu."

Baekhyun ngangguk-ngangguk. Cuma itu aja sih. dia malah gak meduliin lagi dirinya yang nanti emang mau diajak apa gak sama Luhan. Kalo bisa sih, Baekhyun ntar pengen kabur aja begitu jam sekolah abis. Bete dia di sekolah.

Gak ada Kai kali ya.

**.**

"Eh eh eh eh!" Baekhyun teriak-teriak gak jelas waktu tangannya ditarik paksa sama Luhan. Keduanya kini lagi berada di parkiran sekolah. "Kok gua diajak sih?!" Baekhyun nanya kenceng ke Luhan. Padahal dia sama Luhan Cuma jarak satu meter jauhnya. Baekhyun mah cempreng.

"Ini buat lo Baekhyun..." Kata Luhan ngebuat dahi Baekhyun ngernyit. Apanya yang buat Baekhyun? Baekhyun gak ngerti. "Udah deh gausah rewel lagi. Ayo naik!" Luhan udah ngambil motornya dan udah dia bawa ke hadapan Baekhyun. Dia nyuruh Baekhyun naik.

"Gak ada helmnya!" Baekhyun gak mau. Dia itu anak yang patuh tata tertib _men!_ Gak mau kalo gak pake atribut berkendara. Heh. Luhan senyumin Baekhyun. "Peluk gue erat-erat. Taruh kepala lo di pundak gue," Katanya sok iyes minta ditampol bibir—uhuk—minta ditampol sepatu Baekhyun. Mendadak aja Baekhyun ngerasa anget di pipi. Ih, jangan-jangan pipinya merona. Eh iya. Semburat pink hinggap di pipi mulus Baekhyun. "Apaan sih lo," Baekhyun pasang muka ngambek.

Luhan gak meduliin Baekhyun yang ngambek. "Udah ah! Ayo naik~" Luhan mulai ngerajuk. Tadi _manly_ bentar. Sekarang udah betingkah cem bocah aja lagi.

Baekhyun ngelipat tangannya di depan dada. Mukanya masih ngambek. "Baekhyuuuun~" Bujuk Luhan. Dia mulai ngeluarin jurus andalan. _Aegyo_. Duh mati. Imut banget kan si Hanlu kalau nge _aegyo_. Dedek aja gakuku ganana hikz. Abaikan!

Mampus. Baekhyun mulai ngasih perhatiin dikit-dikit dia ngelirik Luhan pake ekor matanya. Manis banget. Baekhyun gak bisa nolak cowo China ini yang lagi ngerajuk ke dia buat naik ke motornya. "Huft negeselin lo!" Baekhyun akhirnya nyerah. Luhan seneng dengan ngucap 'yes' tadi tanpa suara.

"Pegangan," Ucap Luhan begitu Baekhyun udah duduk di jok belakang dia.

"Gak jatoh gua," Kata Baekhyun lempeng.

Luhan _smirk_ ganteng. Nutup kaca helmnya kemudian narik gas. Cus. Kenceng buat Baekhyun kaget dengan begitu dia ngelingkarin deh lengannya di pinggang Luhan. Pegangan juga kan lo.

Luhan ngikik di balik kaca helmnya. Dasar jahil.

**.**

Sampai di toko sepatu yang sebenernya sih distro khusus sepatu ya. Si Luhan ngajak Baekhyun turun dan masuk ke dalam. Ada kasus tolak menolakan dulu sih sebelum akhirnya masuk. Si Baekhyun biasa. Mager. Katanya nunggu aja di motor. Yakali.

Akhirnya keduanya jalan masuk ke toko.

"Ini kan yang tadi kata lo bagus," Luhan nunjuk sepatu di etalasenya. Baekhyun ngangguk.

"Bang yang ini dah,"

"Ukuran berapa?"

"41"

"Kaki lo 41?" Baekhyun sedikit heran lihat ke kaki Luhan. Ya kaki segitu masa 41. Kecilkan.

"Gak. Itu ukuran sepatu lo!"

HA? Luhan tahu darimana ukuran sepatu Baekhyun. Gampang sih. pas pelajaran olahraga dia bisa lihat di sepatu Baekhyun yang dia copot dan taro di bawah meja pas itu Luhan keluar belakangan. Jadi dia tahu.

"Kok gue?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Ngapa jadi ukuran sepatunya. Itu Luhan jadi beli sepatu buat siapa sih?

"Kan sepatunya buat lo." Kata Luhan begitu aja. Dia lagi lihat-lihat sepatu yang lain di etalase di hadapannya. Baekhyun Cuma lihatin muka Luhan aja. Dia lagi kalem banget. Eh. Kok Luhan ganteng banget ya. Eh kok Baekhyun gini sih.

Abang-abang pelayannya dateng sambil bawa sekotak ukuran kotak-kotak sepatu pada umumnya. Dia nyodorin itu ke Luhan. "Ini mas," Kata si Abang.

Luhanpun jalan ke kasir. Diikutin Baekhyun tentunya.

Setelah bayar sepatunya mereka keluar dari toko tersebut.

"mau pulang atau jalan?" Luhan nanya waktu dia sampai di samping motornya yang ke parkir di depan toko. Baekhyun di sisi kanan sedang Luhan yang kiri. Jadi sekarang mereka hadep-hadepan Cuma kehalang motor Luhan doang.

"Serah lo." Jawab Baekhyun enteng. Dia mah enakan aja. Lagian di rumah ngapain. Ya paling rebutan remot tipi sama Taehyung.

Luhan cek arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. Baru jam 3

"Jalan yuk!" Senyumnya maniiiiis banget ke Baekhyun. Anjir Baekhyun baper. "I-ayo!" Jawab baekhyun gitu aja.

Luhan make helmnya terus plastik sepatu yang tadi dibelinya buat Baekhyun dia taroh di gantungan motornya. Aneh sih kelihatanya. Habis motor Luhan motor laki. Terus gantungannya di depan deket tangki bensinnya. Ha lucu. Gak.

**.**

Pulang jalan, Luhan nganterin Baekhyun sampe rumahnya. Udah. Beneran tadi tuh jalannya mereka kaya lagi _dating_. Ke mall. Ke cafe. Berduaan. Pulangnya Baekhyun dianterin. Udah kaya _dating_ kan. Jangan lupa si Luhan juga ngebeliin sepatu buat Baekhyun. Baik banget.

Speatu itu Luhan beliin buat Baekhyun karena dia merasa gak enak aja abis pergi ke China gak ngebeliin apa-apa buat sohib sebangkunya. Makanya dia mutusin beli sepatu aja buat baekhyun. Kenapa gak dibeliin pas di China? Itu karena Luhan gak mau ribet di perjalanan harus nenteng banyak kantong. Udah aja emaknya Luhan ribet bawain ini-itu buat dia ke Korea. Ditambah oleh-oleh buat Baekhyun. Ntar dia tambah ribet, kan. Makanya.

Sampai depan gerbang rumah Baekhyun Luhan mandegin motornya. Baekhyun turun. Luhan buka helm.

"Nih Baek," Luhan ngasih kantong plastik yang isinya sepatu itu. Baekhyun nerimanya. "Harusnya gak usah repot Lu. Tapi makasih ya!" Ucap Baekhyun seneng juga dapet sepatu gratis. Keren lagi sepatunya. Iya bisa di pake sekolah atau gak main ke luar _hang out_ sama Jongdae. Atau sama Kai—kalo Luhan tahu JLEB JLEB LAH.

"Suka ya? Sukurlah." Luhan senyum ganteng. Baekhyun ngangguk. "Udah gih masuk udah sore. Gua gak mampir," Siapa juga yang mau ngajakin lo mampir. Pede dih. Baekhyun bikin gurat 'siapa juga yang mau ajak lo mampir'

"Iya masuk nih!" Baekhyun nunjuk pager rumahnya. Kemudian dia mulai jalan ke sana. Luhan lihatin doang Baekhyun yang mulai ngejauh. Terus dia dadah-dadah.

Pas Baekhyun udah lewatin pagernya dan nutup pintu. "Hati-hati pulangnya Luhan!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil bales nge dadah ke Luhan. Luhan senyum dan ngangguk. Terus pake helmnya. Terus jalan deh motornya.

Di balik helm. Senyum ngembang terus di sana. Luhan seneng. Ha. Apa karena Baekhyun. Iyalah dia abis ngabisin hari berduaan kali.

Eh. Luhan gak tahu dong ya. Kalau Baekhyun udah punya pacar. Ngomong-ngomong...

TBC

* * *

_Aku update lagi \'3'/_

_Terima kasih untuk yang review di chapter sebelumnya. Aku belum sempat mbalesin satu-satu, maaf~ -bow-_

_Leave a review when you done read the story above~ (again)_

_Till the next update, bye~_

_bydnunas_


	8. Barely Know

Faked©bydnunas

Chapter 7

-no edit ._.v-

-o0o-

Luhan lagi di rumah. Dia di kamarnya mainan game di laptop. Sepupunya masuk.

"Luhan hyung, dimsum yang lo bawa kemarin abisin ya," Sehun, sepupu Luhan duduk di dekat Luhan yang sibuk main Clash of Clans via laptop. Sehun mangku semangkok dimsum yang disiram saosnya. Tangannya yang lain megang garpu. Dia duduk resep deket Luhan yang lagi mainan sambil makan dimsum deh.

"TH berapa lu?"

"Lapan. Diem deh!" Luhan lagi resep. Bentar lagi mau nyerang. Gak mau ke ganggu.

"Gua baru enam hyung T.T" Sehun sambil gigit dimsumnya lihatin resep layar laptop Luhan.

Udah selesai si Luhan nyerang musuh di gamenya, dia berhenti. Ngatur laptopnya ke mode sleep dan nutup laptop hitam di depannya itu. "Enak?" Tanyanya ke Sehun yang asik banget makan dimsum bikinan emaknya yang dia bawa langsung dari China. Untung kaga bau dah bisa diangetin tuh dimsum.

Sehun ngangguk sambil ngunyah. Sehun sepupu Luhan. Anak tantenya Luhan. Dia kelas tiga JHS. Anak remaja labil lah. Tapi lumayan, gitu-gitu temen curhat Luhan.

"Hyung udah kaga gegana?" Anjir bahasanya Sehun. Luhan ngendikin alisnya. Gak mudeng sama yang Sehun tanya. Bentar. Ohiya. "Kaga! udah ketemu,"

Ketemu? Ketemu siapa?

Jadi pas sebelum ketemu si Luhan gelisah galau merana ya? Mampus. Jangan-jangan kecengan.

"Kapan lo tembak?" Sehun udah kelas tiga ya pahamlah soal tembak-menembak. Dia aja udah pernah ditembak sama pistol mainan temen sekelasnya, Bambam. Eh salah.

Luhan garuk tengkuknya yang gak gatel. Terus ngegeleng.

Eh siapa emang yang mau ditembak btw?

"Ntar telat digondol orang lo hyung!" Iya Luhan ntar telat digondol—mampus siapa sih?

"Baekhyun hyung cantik pan hyung. Kali aja banyak yang suka ntar lu kesaing hyung!"

HEHEHEHE? BAEKHYUN SERIUSAN MIAPA LUHAN NGECENG BAEKHYUN. OK TUNGGU.

"Lu jangan nakutin gua lah. Ya masa gua nembak dia gitu aja. Abis gua pergi lama lagi. Gua butuh waktu kali Hun," Kata Luhan penuh pertimbangan. Dia abis pergi dua bulan lamanya ninggalin sekolahan. Ninggalin Baekhyun. Masa tiba-tiba dia... errr.

Luhan belom tahu sih T.T

"Ya tapi buruan kali. Lo udah lama ngeceng dia! Sabar banget si lo," Udah lama? Sejak kapan Hun? Kasih tahu gua dong.

"Baru juga setahun terakhir Hun. Lama apaan sih," setahun gak lama? Gila lo Han.

Luhan ngerebahin badannya di ranjang. Mandang langit-langit kamarnya. "Gua bakal nunjukin perhatian lebih ke dia belakangan ini, kok. Gak akan sembunyi-sembunyi lagi. Ntar kalau _perfect timing_, gue bakal tembak!" Luhan ngomong pasti. Sehun manggut-manggut ngarti sambil ngunyah dimsum yang tersisa di mulutnya. Doyan amat Sehun.

**-Faked-**

"Gimana kemarin?" Baekhyun sama Kai lagi jalan berdampingan menuju kelas dari parkiran. Biasa berangkat bareng. 'pacaran' kan ya mereka. Tadi di mobil Baekhyun lupa tanya soal tanding basket yang kemarin Kai hadirin sama tim basket sekolahnya ini.

Kai ngangguk, "Kita menang. Kan ada gue," Eh si Kai pede juga ya anaknya. Bagus. Makin kesini sifat dalam diri Kai keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Dan Baekhyun pikir, dia makin paham Kai belakangan ini.

Baekhyun senyum akan hal itu. "Bagus. Emang elu nyetak sekor berapa?" Baekhyun ngelihat ke Kai yang juga ikut senyum bareng dia.

"Banyak." Ucapnya lantang. Sok banget. "Ohiya. Ntar malem pesta kemenangan. Lo ikut yah?" Ajak Kai ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendadak berhenti jalan. "Kenapa?" Tanya Kai.

"Kaga." Terus mereka jalan lagi ke kelas. "Tapi kok gua harus ikut emang?" Baekhyun nanya ke Kai. Dia gak enak kali. Dia kan bukan anak basket. Masa ikut pesta kemenangan tim basket gitu aja. Karena dia pacar Kai? Yang notabene anak tim basket gitu? Yakali.

"Lo cowo gue," Kata Kai gitu aja. Mereka masuk ke dalem kelas.

Di bangkunya Baekhyun udah ada Luhan.

"Hai Baek!" Sapa Luhan ke Baekhyun yang baru dateng sama—siapa Luhan gak tahu. Belum tahu sih baru lihat pertama ini. Inget Kai kemarin ke kelas bentar banget. Luhan gak ngeh kali sama kehadiran Kai kemarin. Kemarin Kai masuk ke kelas ngambil tas doang terus pergi di jam ketiga pelajaran. Luhan yang duduk di depan gak ngeh sama yang belakang sih. bodo hidupnya di bangku ini sama Baekhyun. Itu pikirnya.

Baekhyun duduk di bangkunya sebelahan Luhan.

Kai ke belakang. Duduknya emang di belakang. Dia mah ngalah. Emang dia gak boleh egois. Dia yang dateng terakhir. Masa iya ngerebut tempat duduk Luhan yang udah lama di mari.

"Ciye ciyeee berangkat bareng. Ahem!" Chen nyengir dari bangkunya. Kai yang ngelewatin bangku Chen ngegeplak _sayang_ kepala kotak Chen. Chen beraduh kecil. Masih sambil nyengir. Dasar iseng.

Luhan ngelihat hal itu dengan muter kepalanya ke belakang. Perasaannya gak enak ngelihat cowo itu.

"Baek dia anak baru?" Baekhyun madep Luhan. Seakan nanya 'siapa'. Luhan nunjuk ke belakang dengan gerakan kepalanya. "Oh. Iya. Namanya Kai. Kenalan deh," Kata Baekhyun begitu aja.

Luhan gak gubris banget omongan Baekhyun yang nyuruh dia kenalan. Dia sibuk lagi sama buku komik yang tadi lagi dia baca.

"Ohiya," Luhan inget sesuatu. "Tadi dicari Kyungsoo," Ucapnya ke Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo anak kelas sebelah. Temen Baekhyun di eskul PMR.

Jadi Baekhyun itu anak PMR. Dia pengan jadi dokter ntar pas besar—ini juga udah besar ya. Makanya mumpung di SMA ada eskul ginian, dia ikut.

"Oh. Ngomong apa dia?" Tanyanya ke Luhan. "Kaga. Nyari doang. Tapi kayanya ada yang mau diomongin. Ntar lo temuin aja. Gue temenin," Ucapnya final. Apa banget kalimat terakhirnya. Baekhyun sendirian juga bisa kali.

**-Faked-**

Jam istirahat tiba. Baekhyun bergegas mau ke kelas sebelah nemuin Kyungsoo. Takut telat ntar Kyungsoo udah duluan ke kantin lagi. Dia lupain Kai masa. Biasanya, harusnya dia ke kantin bareng Kai.

Kai gak ambil pusing. Pas Baekhyun melenggang pergi ningalin kelas. Dia buntutin. Luhan yang ngelihat itu radak curiga. Ada yang aneh aja ngeganjel dalam dada. Hikz. Luhan emang gak tahu. Kalau Baekhyun udah taken. Walaupun bohongan.

"Chen ke kantin?" Luhan nyegat Chen yang lagi jalan ke arah pintu kelas. Si Chen ngangguk. "Ikut ya!"

"Yok!" Akhirnya Luhan cabut ke kantin barengan Chen.

**-Faked-**

"Kyungsoo!" Panggil Baekhyun di ambang pintu kelas Kyungsoo. Dia gak mau masuk. Anak cewenya belum pada keluar. Dan kedatangannya itu ngebuat anak cewe kelas ini mandang ke dia. Eh. Mereka natep sinis Baekhyun. Gila. Seantero tahu si Baekhyun itu 'pacarnya' Kai. Sang idola sekolah belakangan ini.

Tapi heran deh. Si Luhan kok belum dengar hal ini ya.

Kyungsoo ngelihat temen satu angkatannya yang beda kelas dateng itupun berlari ke Baekhyun. Sambil senyum. Kyungsoo anak yang baik. Dia hangat sih anaknya. Cuma emang radak nyeremin kalo lagi diem atau marah. Sumpah lebih nyeremin dari _hulk_ yang ngamuk. Lebai.

"Tadi katanya nyariin ya? Ada apa?" Baekhyun langsung aja.

Oh. Ada yang lagi ngintai Baekhyun. Ngumpet di balik saka di lorong kelas. Ngumpet apanya. Banyak anak yang lewat yang ngasih atensi ke dia. Buat Baekhyun ngeh dan ngelihat ke arah saka yang di lewatin anak-anak dengan pandangan. 'uh Kai oppa' gitu-gitu. Jadi Baekhyun tahu kok dia diikutin. Dan dia radak, risih.

Kyungsoo yang juga lihat Kai di balik saka senyum ke Baekhyun. "Ditungguin ya?"

Baekhyun muter matanya. Tapi dia pasrah aja ngangguk. Kyungsoo lupa Baekhyun nanya belum dia jawab. "Tadi nyariin ada apa Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun akhirnya nanyain lagi.

"Itu, si Sora bilang. Nanti siang latihan PMR. Mendadak banget. Harusnyakan besok." Kyungsoo ngelipat tangannya di depan dada. Dia males kalo ada latihan dadakan gini.

"Oh itu. Kok bilang ke elu ya? Belom bilang ke gue loh," Baekhyun heran. Si Sora malah gak bilang ke dia. Biasanya rame di BBM pasti Sora bakal ngasih tahu dia. Sora cs sama Baekhyun kalo urusan eskul PMR mereka.

"Mungkin lupa kali. Dia anak osis juga, Baek. Bentar lagi mau pelantikan yang kemarin abis pemilu ketos. Sibuk kali," Kyungsoo bener omongannya. Baekhyun ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Yaudah ntar cabut bareng ya. Eh tapi gua gak bawa kaos ganti Kyung," Baekhyun gak bawa kaos buat latihan ntar. Kan gak tahu kalo bakal ada latihan dadakan. Dan kalo eskul PMR enaknya pake kaos kalo ntar latihannya praktik bukan materi.

"Ntar materi kali ya. Tenang aja," Kyungsoo nepuk pundak Baekhyun beberapa kali. Baekhyun ngangguk-ngangguk lagi.

"Yaudah. Gua ke kelas ya." Si Baekhyun pamit. Kyungsoo ngangguk. "udah ditungguin juga noh!" Goda Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendelik ke arahnya. "Paan sih lo!" Diapun pergi ninggalin depan kelas Kyungsoo itu.

Jalan ke balik saka dan nemuin Kai yang lagi sok sibuk telpon seseorang. Palingan bohongan. "Eh Baekhyun?" Katanya sok kaget pas Baekhyun udah di sebelahnya. Ngelihat dengan mata yang... sayu ke dia. Baekhyun risih masa lama-lama begini.

Ugh. Baekhyun kesel sama seseorang. Kalau aja orang itu gak pergi waktu itu. Baekhyun gak akan masuk dalam kondisi beginian. Pacaran bohongan sama anak baru yang disuruh guru duduk sama dia. Kesel ih.

**-Faked-**

Di meja pojok deket pintu keluar kantin. Luhan, Chen, Jaebum sama Jinyoung lagi duduk makan santapan yang mereka pesen itu. Si Chen mah biang gosip bareng Jinyoung. Yaudah cocok banget mereka berdua rumpi sambil makan.

"Heh tahu gak lo si Youngjae itu? Dia bisa ngeluluhin hati Yugyeom masa. Heran gue," Jinyoung mulai dengan rumpiannya. Anak kelas satu yang dia tahu super duper pendiem dan nyeremin bernama Yugyeom ditembak Youngjae. Anak kelas dua yang super _hyper_ itu. Heran aja kenapa si Yugyeom mau terus mereka jadian terus Jinyoung lihat kemarin mereka jalan bareng di taman kota. Ugh. Jinyoung yang jomblo radak iri kan.

"Heol. Hebat. Di kasih jampi-jampi apaan dah si Yugyeom itu sama Youngjae. Minta gih! Gua pengen nembak si China oleng, kelas 2-5, si Yixing itu!" Chen ngegigit bakwannya. Palanya ditoyor _sayang _sama Rusa China di depannya. "Enak aja China oleng! Dia sahabat gue ya gak akan gue relain sama lo!" Luhan ngomong gitu sambil makanin kacang bawang yang dia comot sebelumnya dari toples di meja.

Jaebum yang satu-satunya kalem Cuma geleng-geleng sambil dengerin percakapan temen-temannya yang emang radak ajaib aja kalo kumpul gini. Ada aja gitu yang diomongin.

Luhan mulai nyantap mi ayam yang dia pesen tadi. Lupa makan pagi jadi dia pesen mi deh. Jaebum juga. Dia mulai nyantap soto babat asli betawi yang dia pesen barusan. Menu baru di kantin. Katanya si ahjuma kantin abis pulang kampung ke Indonesia. Ambil ramuan resep makanan baru. Dan jadilah, soto babat asli betawi ini.

"Eh eh eh! Tahu Junghan sunbae gak?" Chen mulai lagi deh ngegosipnya. Kapan makannya dah tuh anak. baru juga ngudek mi di mangkoknya tadi ama saos. Ini mau mulai lagi. Dia maju ngedeket ke Jinyoung yang duduk sebelahan sama Luhan. Kepala mereka ketemu deketan gitu. Nyilang. Karena Chen sebelahan sama Jaebum yang hadepan lurus sama Jinyoung. Bisa bayangin.

Jinyoung ngangguk-ngangguk. Kayanya serius banget yang bakal Chen keluarin dari mulutnya. Sampe poisis mereka segitunya.

"Biasa aja bisa kali!" Intrupsi Jaebum yang rasanya gak enak banget mau makan tapi di hadepan lo ada orang rumpi sampe kepala mereka ditaroh atas meja.

Jinyoung gak gubris. Dia udah penasaran abis. "Dia transgender!" Luhan melotot. Kaget dikit. Jaebum berenti ngaduk soto babatnya. Jinyoung melotot gak woles. Mau keluar sampe bola matanya.

Chen mundur dari posisinya. Dasar biang gosip. "Gibah aja lu!" Ucap Jinyoung dia gak percaya.

"Kata siapa Chen?" Jaebum penasaran juga akhirnya.

"Ya lo bayangin aja. Muka cantik banget. Rambut panjang. Tubuh bagus. Apa lagi kalo bukan dia tuh cewe terus sok jadi cowo gitu?"

"Fitnah dosa Chen!" Luhan ngingetin.

Chen kicep.

"Jadi itu asumsi lo doang kan Chen?" Chen sok fokus sama mi di hadepannya. Dia gak gubris Jinyoung yang nuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Chen tampol nih!" Jinyoung ngangkat kakinya mau nyopot sepatu buat nampol pala atau muka Chen aja biyar mukanya berubah kali kalo bisa.

"Eheheheh!" chen mundur-mundur si Jinyoung udah angkat sepatu di tangannya.

"Iya asumsi gua elahhhh!" Chen akhirnya ngaku.

"Alah dia itu ngefitnah Junghan hyung abis waktu Penerimaan Tamu Ambalan dulu dia dihukum abis-abisan sama Junghan hyung!" Aib Chen diomongin juga sama Luhan. Chen parah ah mau ngfitnah sunbaenya karena bales dendam soal hukuman pramuka dulu. Parah yaqin.

Untung yang tahu baru berempat ini. Kalo seantero tahu gimana. Si mulut rombeng Chen bakal mati di tangan gengnya Junghan. Seventeen. Geng dengan jumlah manusia terbanyak di sekolah ini. Geng itu doang di sekolah ini yang punya member ampe 13

Abis dah si Chen kalo sampe dia umbar fitnahannya. Hahaha.

Bertiga di meja itu nyorakin Chen sama si Luhan lemparin kacang bawang di tangannya ke Chen.

Luhan mah apa ya. Dia mau makan mi ayam tapi di genggamannya megang kacang bawang. Katanya buat lauk tambahan makan mi ayamnya. Iya serah lu aja Han. Untung lo ganteng ya -_-

Luhan mulai nyuap mi ayamnya ke mulut. Ngunyah pelan. Dia mah kalo makan pelan-pelan. Gak anarkis kaya Chen. Kuah mi kemana-mana sama makannya pake mulut yang hampir nempel di mangkok. Heran.

"Eh eh eh!" Atensi langsung ke Chen semua. "Si Baekhyun tuh sama pacarnya!" Chen nunjuk ke pintu masuk kantin yang jauh dari pintu keluar ini.

Luhan kicep. Apa? Kupingnya gak salah rungu kan? Baekhyun? Sama... apa tadi?

Luhan ngikutin tangannya Chen yang nunjuk ke suatu arah.

**Jengjengjenggggg**

Baekhyun sama Kai lagi jalan bareng ke stan cilok di kantin.

Luhan kebatuk. Aduh di mulut masih ada minya. Dia makin ke batuk dan akhirnya nepuk-nepuk dadanya sambil terus terbatuk. Dia belum nelen minya di mulut.

UHUKKKK

BYUR

ANJIR

Muka Chen kena MI yang dikunyah belom lembut dari mulut Luhan. Luhan batuk kaya apaan sampe akhirnya muntahin yang ada di mulut. Siyalnya dia gak nunduk sampai arah muntahan ngucur ke muka tampan Chen yang bernama lengkap Kim Jongdae.

Luhan. Kitati. Jadi... Baekhyun. Sehun bener. Kalo kelamaan. Kecengannya bakal digondol orang. Luhan nyesek. Dia pergi gitu aja ninggalin meja. Bodo sama mi ayam yang belom abis. Dia ikhlas kok kalo ntar dimakan Chen.

**TBC**

Fast update~

Gimana gimana? Beberapa dari yang review minta lubaek? Aku kaget lhooo~ hehehhe. Lihat aja ntar ya kalau cerita ini tamat jadi kaibaek atau lubaek atau gak jadi apa-apa wkwkwkwk /diguyur/

Ok, mau mbalesin review-review di chapter sebelumnya,

kkamjong chapter 7 . Jan 6

kaibaeknya masih belum keluar lagi nih... maaf heheheh. Nanti deh dibuat yang banyak kalau lubaeknya udahan/? Heol~ iya baekhyun lagi dibuat pusing, dia mendadak juga gimana gitu sama luhan. Mungkin karena kangen abis ditinggal lama. Yah, habis merasa kehilangan sih waktu luhan pergi wkwkwkwkwk. Thank you for reading and comenting ((:

followbaek chapter 7 . Jan 6

triangle love? Hahaha iya kali ya. Tapi si luhan pake telat sih ya duh gimana ntar yah hahaha. Apa mau si baekhyunnya sama luhan apa kaga wkwkwkwk. Ini udah fast belum? Thank ypu for reading and comenting ((:

ChaaaTime chapter 7 . Jan 6

Yah baper? Sama T.T jangan baper jangan baperrrr~ ok ok, pasti nanti ada cekcok kok sama hubungan bohongannya kaibaek dimana kai ntar jeles jeles gimana gitu sama lubaek wkwkwk /spoiler/ ok, ini udah fast belum? Udah dong yaaa hihihiii. Thank you for reading and comenting ((:

Yoon Iseul chapter 7 . Jan 6

Nah yoloh~ mau Luhan atau Kai nih jadinya? Lubaek apa kaibaek~? /ngegoda/ iya kai sengaja ditongolin/? Dikit doang wkwkwk. Di chapter ini juga dikit ya? Hahaha. Udah update nih~ iya, Luhan fighting! Thank you for reading and comenting ((:

Princess Xiao chapter 7 . Jan 7

Banyakin lubaek? Wkwkwkwk. Maunya~ tapi ntar kai kasihan dong dia ngenes hihihiii. So sweet? Masa sih? kkkkkk~ thank you for reading and comenting ((:

Rnine21 chapter 7 . Jan 7

Gimana coba? Itu, di atas udah ada kan gimana luhan waktu tahu baekhyun udah punya pacar wkwkwkwk. Thank you for reading and comenting ((:

Ok, udah ya bales-balesinnya xD

Ayo dong, di chapter ini review juga hehehehe

Till the next update, bye~

bydnunas


	9. What Should I Do?

Faked©bydnunas

Chapter 8

-oOOo-

Luhan ke toilet cowo. Ngebersihin mukanya. Khususnya sekitar mulutnya yang tadi abis muntah gitu. Di depan wastafel dia berdiri. Ngaca. Setelah ngebersihin semuanya. Mukanya basah. Dia ngambil tisu yang ada di deket wastafel secara kasar. Kemudian tisu itu dia pakai buat ngelap mukanya yang basah.

Lama dia berdiri di sana. Untung toilet kaga rame di jam istirahat ini. Luhan mandang wajahnya. Iya. Wajah itu lagi kesel.

Tapi tetep tampan kok. Ada manis-manisnya. Terus cantik dikit. Tapi manly. Iya Luhan mah ganteng kok. Luhan juga baik anaknya. Pinter pula. Inget dia anak pertukaran pelajar kan. Kurang apa dirinya?

Kurang cepettttt

Bego emang. Pendem aja terus rasa lo ke Baekhyun, Luhan!

Luhan ngehembusin nafas berat. Dia kitatinya beneran. Rasanya gondok banget dia. Udah nunggu lama-lama. Nunggu _perfect timing_ untuk nembak Baekhyun. Eh. Orang baru yang Luhan aja gak kenal malah ngegaet kecengannya. Luhan bete. Luhan kesel.

Luhan mbuang tisu yang udah dia pake tadi ke tempat sampah di bawah wastafel sekali lagi dengan kasar. Abis itu dia keluar dari toilet cowo ini.

Sampai depan pintu toilet cowo yang hadepan langsung sama toilet cewe. Langkah Luhan terhenti waktu telinga Luhan denger nama orang yang dia sayang diem-diem. Nama Baekhyun. Beberapa orang lagi ngomongin Baekhyun di dalem, ya.

Luhan berhenti. Dia tersihir aja buat nguping. Diapun mepetin diri di tembok. Ugh terlalu ambigu. Dia pura-pura benerin tali sepatunya—yang padahal masih bener aja tuh gak lepas ikatannya.

"Tenang Tif. Ntar kan PMR tuh, gua bakal kerjain dia abis-abisan. Siapa suruh keganjenan godain Kai,"

JLEBBBB KAI. SAPA SI KAI AH?! Luhan bete lagi. Tapi dia keukeuh pengen nguping. Dia penasaran aja. Dan masa bisa secepet itu rasa sayangnya ke Baekhyun hilang? Kan gak. Jadi apa aja yang berhubungan sama Baekhyun dia maju.

Jadi Luhan kepo ada apa. Kenapa pada ngomongin Baekhyun di dalem.

"Jadi lo harus ngabisin Baekhyun ya pas nanti!" itu suara Tiffany. Temen sekelas Luhan. Cewe macem penyihir jahat. Luhan aja gak suka.

"Sip sip. Ntar gua sama Jiyeon yang ngerjain dia,"

"Bagus,"

Eh apaan? PMR? Baekhyun mau dikerjain?

Luhan gak boleh diem aja. Tapi masa dia ngomong ke Baekhyun kalau dia mau dikerjain sama anak-anak lain. Luhan gak tahu siapa itu. Yang dia tahu kan Tiffany. Sama... Jiyeon? Anak mana dah Luhan gak tahu tuh.

Terus gimana dong? Labrak Tiffany? Yaelah Luhan apaan emang sampe segitunya. Atau bilang ke pacar Baekhyun, Kai? _Big hell no_.

Luhan ninggalin tempatnya. Jalan ke kelas sambil mikir.

Aha.

Kyungsoo.

Tapi gimana bilangnya. Ah bodo penting datengin Kyungsoo dulu.

Luhanpun dengan langkah yang cepat jalan ke kelas Kyungsoo. Yang untung aja sebelahan sama kelasnya dan Baekhyun.

-Faked-

"Kyungsoo ntar lo PMR-an kan?" Luhan nanya to the point ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ngernyitin alis. Ngapa nanya ginian si Luhan. Dia bukan anak PMR juga. "Iya latihan tapi—"

"Bagus!" Omongan Kyungsoo yang belum selesai begitu aja Luhan potong. "Jadi ntar lo harus sama Baekhyun terus ya!"

"Gua belom selesai ngomong tadi Han," Kyungsoo ngomong lempeng. Dia gak suka omongannya dipotong gitu aja sama orang. "Iya ntar ada latihan PMR. Nah tapinya, gua udah janji sama Mama musti nganterin ke rumah nenek. Jadi gua izin,"

Luhan naikin alisnya. Terus Luhan musti gimana?

"Jadi... ntar lo gak ikut latihan PMR?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi mastiin aja. Kyungsoo ngangguk tegas.

Luhan kelihatan frustasi. Dia ngacak rambutnya yang warna coklat karamel itu.

"Kenapa si Han?" Kyungsoo penasaran juga sih sebenarnya. Terus juga si Luhan bawa-bawa nama temen eskulnya, Baekhyun.

"Gak papa." Luhan gak bisa ngomong ini ke Kyungsoo. "Ohiya. Anak PMR ada yang namanya Jiyeon? Dia kelas berapa?"

Kyungsoo heran kenapa Luhan sampe nanya-nanya ginian sih. jujur dia penasaran. "Jiyeon... kelas 3-1"

"Senior?" Kyungsoo ngangguk.

Sial.

Luhan ngacak rambutnya lagi. "Yaudah deh gua cabut," Luhan berdiri. Jadi dia duduk di bangku sebelah Kyungsoo duduk di kelasnya. Dia nepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan berlalu gitu aja ninggalin kelas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo Cuma mandang punggung Luhan yang menjauh. Masih dengan penasaran yang merasukinya kenapa Luhan nanya-nanya masalah PMR ke dia.

-Faked-

Luhan duduk di bangkunya. Jam istirahat bentar lagi abis. Kelasnya udah mulai rame. Tapi temen sebangkunya belum balik tuh. Iya. Di kantin sama cowonya. Luhan baru tahu hari ini tadi di kantin kalau temen sebangkunya udah punya pacar. Baekhyun emang jarang sih cerita ini-itu ke Luhan. Hm. Luhan sadar, selama ini dia jauh banget ya sama Baekhyun. Baekhyun punya pacar aja dia tahunya telat. Miris.

Ini Luhan masih bingung musti gimana. Ini menyangkut keselamatan cowo yang dia sayang. Walaupun tuh cowo udah jadi cowo orang. Ugh. Sumpah miris banget si Luhan.

Masa iya si Luhan pura-pura pengen ikut eskul terus ikut latihannya hari ini—doang besok-besok mah kaga lagi.

Atau

Luhan maksa Baekhyun buat gak usah ikutan eskul aja ya hari ini.

Siyal banget bagi Luhan. Harusnya, dia gak usah repot-repot mikirin ginian. Toh hatinya udah lagi sakit hati karena Baekhyun—orang yang mau dia tolong. Tapi emang gimana, rasa sayang Luhan ke Baekhyun gak bisa pergi gitu aja kan. Iya Luhan kesel dan rasanya gak bisa ngadepin Baekhyun—nanti. Tapi gimana, Luhan khawatir.

Bilang ke Tiffany aja kali ya buat jangan macem-macem? Luhan mikir-mikir. Tapi ntar dia ketahuan banget nguping percakapan anak cewe di toilet dong. Malu ah.

Sebenernya yang paling mendekati musti Luhan lakuin ya maksa si Baekhyun gak usah ikut latihan. Iya. Itu. Ntar Luhan nyulik Baekhyun aja kali ya. Eh. Baekhyun kan punya cowo. Ntar Luhan dikira PHO. Bangke ah.

Luhan bingung. Dia bete. Galau ih. Gelisah. Radak merana juga sih.

Bel masuk bunyi. Segerombolan anak masuk ke kelasnya. Takut Pak Leeteuk masuk bawa pentungan kalau ada murid yang telat masuk di jamnya yang habis istirahat ini.

Kai dan Baekhyun masuk barengan ke dalem kelas. Luhan ngelihat itu. Dia pasnag muka biasa aja. Padahal mah lagi ngambek banget. Kalau bisa dia mau mewek sebenarnya. Tapi jaimlah di sekolah. Ntar aja kalau di rumah dia mau nangis. Gak peduli diketawain si Sehun.

Baekhyun duduk di bangkunya. Sebelahan sama Luhan.

Sambil nunggu guru mapel Sosiologi Pak Leeteuk. Luhan mau ngomong ke Baekhyun.

"Baek,"

"Yah?"

Yaampun Luhan gakuku ah. Ganana. Luhan sayang sama Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun udah taken. Iya Luhan goblok kelamaan sih.

Luhan takut-takut deh ngelihat muka Baekhyun.

Ting.

Mata Luhan nangkep muka Baekhyun. Cantik banget. Iya. Kenapa sih Luhan goblok banget bukannya cepet-cepet confes ke Baekhyun dari awal pertama sadar kalau dia sayang sama Baekhyun. Ih bego.

"Nanti elo PMR-an yah?" Luhan nanya mengabaikan perasaannya yang cenat-cenut gitu dalam dada. Serius itu juga karena dia sayang Baekhyun, dia khawatir sama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ngangguk.

"Padahal gua mau minta temenin lo," Luhan pinter. Alesannya cakep. Minta temenin. Terus bujuk Luhan!

"Yah gak bisa dong. Gua mau PMR," Kata Baekhyun cukup menyayangkan sih gak bisa nemenin temen sebangkunya itu.

"Emang mulai jam berapa?" Luhan keukeuh aja. Ayo semangat Luhan!

"Jam dualah,"

"Nah kan kita bubaran kelas jam satu. Temenin gua bentar!" Pinteeerr. Bentarnya antonim ya Han. Ntar lu lamain biar Baekhyun gak balik ke sekolah buat PMR. Pinter banget.

"kemana emang?" Nah.

"Ada mau beli sesuatu buat ultah temen,"

"Ultah siapa?" Ciye Baekhyun kepo.

"Hmm, temen gue sama sepupu gua deket warnet," Pinter. Luhan mah anak warnetan jadi dia punya temen banyak. Bisa buat alesan. Padahal mah bohong. Temen yang mana? Orang kalo di warnet aja masuk bilik udah resep sendiri. Palingan bercakap ama temennya kalau masalah game udah itu doang. Kaga sampe bahas ultah-ultahan dah sama temen warnetnya.

"Bentar doang kan tapi?" Yes Baekhyun ke makan. Luhan ngangguk. Ok dia mulai gak begitu khawatir banget. Cuma nyesek nyesek dalem dadanya gak bakal ilang secepet itu juga kali. Dia inget kenyataan cowo yang dia sayang itu udah taken. Sekali lagi, udah taken.

Pak Leeteuk masuk dan pelajaran Sosiologi bakal dimulai bentaran lagi setrelah sesi curcol Pak Leeteuk.

-Faked-

Cewe cantik dengan rambut sebahu itu mainin handphone di tangannya. Gerak jempolnya cepet banget nulis di screen touch handphone mahalnya itu.

"Masa sih? yaudah nanti gua cepetin latihan jam setengah satu."

"Tapi kelas gua belum abis jam segitu bego!"

"Gak papa. Ntar bilang aja si Baekhyun boleh nyusul di tengah latihan kok,"

"Iya ya? Yaudah gua serahin semua ke elo, Sora,"

Cewe dengan tag nama Kang Sora di seragamnya itu masukin handphonenya ke sakunya. Dia senyum cantik tapi jahat di bibirnya. Ih.

"Maafin gue Baekhyun. Elu sih cari gara-gara..." Lirihnya sambil mulai nyalin tulisan di papan tulis ke bukunya. Iya. Ini masih jam pelajarannya.

-Faked-

Handphone Baekhyun bunyi di tengah pelajaran Biologi. Dia ambil diem-diem dan mbaca pesan masuk di handphone.

"Nanti latihan PMR dimajukan pukul setengah satu. Harap anggota PMR yang tidak memiliki kelas sampai pukul satu datang tepat waktu!"

Kang Sora—ketua PMR.

Baekhyun nyimpen lagi handphonenya di saku seragamnya.

"Luhan," Luhan yang lagi nulis soal yang di bukunya noleh.

"Nanti gak bisa nemenin lo deh," Ucap Baekhyun nyesel. Dia gak tega juga sih nolak Luhan yang udah baik sama dia. Dia dibeliin sepatu coba kemarin.

Perasaan Luhan jadi khawatir lagi. "kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Latihan PMR dicepetin jam setengah satu."

Luhan nguatin genggamannya di pulpen yang dia pegang. Dasar cewe-cewe siyalan.

Luhan harus muter otak lagi gimana biar dia bisa ngejagain Baekhyun. Gak mungkin juga dia bilang Kai.

Satu-satunya cara yang tersisa ya dia ikutan latihan. Diem-diem dia bakal berada di sekolahan. Ngintai kegiatan latihan anak PMR. Begitulah. Ok, itu udah bulat.

TBC

Update lagi~ sebenernya aku takut kalian bosen. Tapi, yah aku mau cepetan nih ff tamat hahaha. Tapi rasa-rasanya masih lama deh T.T abis, kaibaek atau lubaek-nya aja aku masih bingung hohohooo. dan kaayanya gak pantes kalo ditamatin seenaknya aja hahaha. Jadi, aku masih mikir-mikir gimana namatin ff yang satu ini.

Ok, saatnya mbalesin review dari temen-temen sekalian di chapter sebelumnya, ya

ChaaaTime chapter 8 . 1/9

Biarin aja dia dapet karma. Nggosip mele sih habisnya wkwkwk. Jiahh ada yang korban drama... yah tunggu deh, mungkin dua chapter-an lagi bakal muncul adegan/? Cemburu-cemburuannya lubaekai hihiii. Jadi gak yah? Lihat aja ntar~ ini udah next dan fast update dong ^^ thank for reading and comenting ((:

kkamjong chapter 8 . 1/9

Yaaa kkamjong maafin akuuuu T.T tenang aja... aku kbs kok hahahaa. Lihat aja nanti jadinya siapa yah wkwkwk. Jangan salahin juga kalo tiba-tiba feels aku kuatan/? Di lubaek /slap/ tunggu aja nanti heheheh. Udah update ya, fast lagi looo xD thank for reading and comenting ((:

followbaek chapter 8 . 1/9

Hahaha. Aku ketawa mbaca reviewmu, Kai sok keren? Hati-hati kamu digarong fansnya Kai lho wkwkwk. Sabar sabarrrr... kita lihat nanti kemana ide aku ngalirnya, kaibaek atau lubaek. Ok, semangat semangat. Udah update yaaa ^^ thank for reading and comenting ((:

Tania3424 chapter 8 . 1/9

Udah lanjut yah. Kasihan kenapa? Padahal dia ditaksir dua cowo keceh lhooo xD thank for reading and comenting ((:

Yoon Iseul chapter 8 . 1/9

Yes ada yang bingung xD iya kali ya, aku buat ChenBaek aja wkwkwkwk .g Sehun? Eumh, bisa tuh. Ada sedikit ide yang masuk, Cuma aku tepis jauh-jauh hahahaha (kalau gak ntar nih ff gak kelar sampai tahun depan /sigh/) tepat sekalih! Anda benar! Iya, karena Luhan. Coba Luhan gak pergi... mungkin Kaibaek gak bakal jadian—karena gak duduk sebangku. Salah Luhan. Semoga aja luhan gak pesimis dan mau ngambil Baekhyun dari Kai hahaha. Mangat Lu! Iya, Sora mencurigakan wqwqwq. Udah next ya~ thank for reading and comenting ((:

Rnine21 chapter 8 . 1/10

Hahahahaa jadi LuChen ya? Duh gak ah xD biarin kalau Luhan gak bisa sama Baekhyun, biar Luhan sama akuuuu /slap/ thank for reading and comenting ((:

Guest chapter 2 . 1/11

Yapz. Dia beruntung bingitz bisa duduk bareng cowo kece tapi pendiam kea patung pancoran hahaha. Lain kali tulis nama ya, biar gak ketulis 'Guest' biar enak aja. Thank for reading and comenting ((:

Guest chapter 3 . 1/11

Aku gak tahu, kamu satu orang sama 'Guest' yang di atas atau bukan. Hahahaha, jahat banget sih. kai gak se item itulah buat gak disadari perubahan warna mukanya hahaha. Yah , dia mah mau modus muluu wkwkwk. Aku jugamau sih duduk sama Luhan D: Lain kali tulis nama ya, biar gak ketulis 'Guest' biar enak aja. Thank for reading and comenting ((:

Selesai jugaaaaa sesi mbales reviewnya xD ohiya, semoga kalian masih sabar ya sama kelanjutan ceritanya, aku tahu ini makin aneh dan... yah, maksa. Tapi ini aku usahain yang terbaik yang aku bisa tulis. Heheheh. Maaf untuk kekurangan di sana sini dalam tulisanku. Terima kasih untuk yang udah follow dan favorite ffku ini—dan juga yang ngreview tiap chapter pastinya xD heheheh. Terima kasih ^^

Ayo review lagi dong di chapter ini~

Ok, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya,

bydnunas


	10. Trapped

Sorry for late update '/\'

Faked©bydnunas

Chapter 9

-oOOo-

Baekhyun bilang ke Kai kalau Kai bisa pulang duluan aja. Soalnya dia ada latihan PMR siang ini, gak tahu bakal udahan jam berapa. Kai bilang mau nungguin Baekhyun aja. Sebagaimana Baekhyun nungguin Kai waktu Kai basket kemarin. Tapi baekhyun nolak tegas. Dia bilang dengan tegas ke Kai, kalau PMR-an bakal makan waktu lama dan ngebosenin kalau emang gak hobi. Kai pasti bakal bosen banget nanti waktu nungguinnya.

Dan emang kebetulannya, Kai dapet telpon dari saudaranya yang baru dateng dari China. Dia disuruh ngejemput. Dan dengan itu dia beneran ninggalin Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun maaf banget ya gak bisa nungguin,"

Baekhyun jelas Cuma ngangguk sambil ngasih senyumnya ke Kai, "Gak papa kali. Yaudah sana pulang! Hati-hati yah!" Ucap Baekhyun dia tahu Kai disuruh njemput sepupunya—tadi Kai bialng sebelumnya.

Kai ngangguk. Dia ngacak rambut Baekhyun. Ngebuat Baekhyun manyun sambil senyum dan benerin rambutnya yang Kai acakin. "Nanti kalau udahan telpon ya. Kali aja aku bisa jemput!"

Kai lo segitunya. Lo mungkin nganggep ini bukan pacaran bohongan, kan.

Baekhyun gak mau ambil pusing. Dia ngangguk aja. Kemudian Kai pergi. Ngedadah ke Baekhyun dibales juga Baekhyun yang ngedadah ke dia.

Di ujung lorong, ada yang ngelihat adegan Kai dan Baekhyun barusan. Dua cewe cantik, mereka ngeram tertahan. Lelaki yang mereka incar malah mesra-mesraaan sama cowo lain. Baekhyun. Kedua tangan cewe itu ngepel kuat.

"Lihat aja ntar. Abis lo Baek!" Ucap salah satu dari dua cewe itu.

Di ujung lain, lelaki dengan es krim ditangannya ngelihat kedua cewe itu. Dan kemudian lihat arah pandang kedua cewe yang mukanya lagi nampangin muka gahar—cemburu. Baekhyun yang senyum ngelihat kepergian... Kai.

Anjir. Luhan jadi baper.

Dia nunduk. Dia ngerasa salah ngelakuin ini. Baekhyun udah punya cowo. Dia gak seharusnya begini. Tapi gimana, dia khawatir sama Baekhyun.

Ok, mungkin ini bakal jadi yang terakhir kali buat Luhan ngasih perhatiannya buat Baekhyun—lebih dengan perasaan sukanya yang tertahan dalam hati yang belum sempatnya ia ungkapin ke yang bersangkutan. Masih dengan perasaan sayang sama cowo mungil yang udah sejak kelas satu nemenin dia duduk di kelas. Baekhyun.

Setelah hari ini, Luhan bakal nyoba lupain Baekhyun. Dia bakal berusaha buang perasaan sukanya dan sayangnya—sebagai cowo ke Baekhyun. Setelah hari ini. Jadi ini yang terakhir... dia bakal berkorban.

-Faked-

Di ruang kelas yang gak jauh dari letak UKS sekolah, anak-anak anggota PMR udah berkumpul. Dan Baekhyun dibuat heran. Kenapa yang dateng dikit banget? Kenapa Cuma ada lima orang? Siyalnya, Baekhyun cowo sendirian. Sebenernya anggota cowo eskul PMR cukup kebilang banyak sih, ada 16. Lah ini kenapa ini Cuma ada Baekhyun?

Baekhyun ngernyit. "Sora, kita latihan nih hari ini?" Baekhyun jalan ke bangku paling depan di ruang ini dan naruh backpacknya di meja.

Sora ngangguk dengan senyum ke Baekhyun.

Yang gak Baekhyun tahu soal Sora yang juga se genk sama Tiffany. Dimana mereka gak suka soal jadiannya Baekhyun sama Kai. Karena mereka temennya Tiffany yang udah duluan naksir sama Kai—begitu Kai memperkenalin dirinya pertama kali di kelas Tiffany—dan Baekhyun juga.

Sebagai teman, Sora—dan juga Jiyeon, niat ngebantuin bales dendamnya Tiffany ke Baekhyun—dimana si Baekhyun seakan jadi orang jahat yang ngambil kecengan orang.

Jangan salahin Baekhyun. Dia juga terpaksa. Kalau aja dia gak berhubungan sama Kai dari awal.

Coba ada Luhan.

Baekhyun bener-bener nyeselin Luhan yang gak ada di sampingnya kala itu. Kai duduk di sebelahnya karena bangku kosong yang Luhan tinggal ke China kan. Coba aja Luhan gak pergi.

Sejujurnya, di dalam hati Baekhyun sering ngedumel soal hal itu. Di pikirannya, semuanya salah Luhan sampai dia jadian bohongan sama Kai gini.

Di kelas ini Cuma ada lima cewe. Sora, Jiyeon, Eunjung, Hyemi, Pilsuk. Mereka semua satu kelas.

"Kok dikit banget yang dateng. Kirain gua udah telat,"

"Belum dateng kali Baek. Santai aja," Hyemi yang ngelipat tangannya di dekat bangku Baekhyun duduk.

Eunjung udah duduk di bangku sebelah Baekhyun.

"Ehm, Baekhyun. Ambil alat praktik dulu kali gih!" Pilsuk nyeletuk dari tempatnya. "Biar ntar pas udah pada dateng kita langsung praktik,"

Baekhyun manyun. "Gua mager ah," Katanya males.

Cewe dengan muka cute bernama lengkap Kim Pilsuk itu manyun juga. "Elu doang cowonya. Temenin gue kek!" Ucapnya memohon.

Iya emang. Cuma Baekhyun cowonya di sini. Dia seenggaknya bantuin cewe bawa barang praktik. Yah, walaupun bukan barang berat, tapi kalau ada cowo eh cewe yang bawa-bawa, radak kaga ada etika ya.

Baekhyun dengan berat hati bangun. Dia jalan keluar kelas duluan diikutin Pilsuk. Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Pilsuk ngangkat jempolnya ke temen cewe yang lain.

Mereka ngerencanain sesuatu.

Baekhyun jalan santai dengan tangan kanan yang dia masukin ke saku celananya. Pilsuk jalan di belakangnya.

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun noleh pas Pilsuk nyeruin namanya. "Gua toilet dulu yah. Elo duluan!" Ucapnya dengan gurat nahan buang hajat. Kemudian pergi ninggalin Baekhyun—belok di pengkolan yang ke toilet daripada ke ruangan yang jadi markas anak PMR—sekalian tempat dimana alat-alat praktik dan dokumen PMR disimpan di sana.

Baekhyun jalan lurus ke ruang itu.

-Faked-

Luhan ngelihat Baekhyun yang keluar kelas diikutin cewe—yang Luhan gak tahu pasti siapa dia. Gak kenal. Jalan lurus ke—Luhan mutusin buat ngikutin. Tapi gimana caranya—dia belum jadi ngelangkahin kakinya keluar dari persembunyiannya dibalik tembok yang misahin koridor dekat ruang latihan PMR Baekhyun ke koridor kelas.

Jadi Luhan sejak tadi tiduran di bangku panjang yang ada di koridor. Sambil baca-baca komik juga sih ngilangin bosen.

Dan kebetulan, dia beruntung bisa lihat pergerakan Baekhyun.

Ke toilet kali ya si Baekhyun. Pikirnya.

Dia terus mandang punggung Baekhyun yang makin menjauh. Dan punggung itu lurus terus sampai gak kelihatan ditelan pemisah. Atau itu udah semakin jauh sampai mata pandang Luhan gak sampai lagi ngelihatnya. Iya sekolah ini sekolahan elit. Koridornya panjang kaya terowongan kereta.

Karena Baekhyun udah jauh dan Luhan pikir gak akan ketahuan kalau dia ngikutin Baekhyun sekarang. Luhan jalan normal di koridor dan ngelewatin kelas yang dipakai anak PMR buat latihan.

Gak ada yang curiga kalau dia di sini dari tadi ngawasin Baekhyun. Luhan gak tahu apa yang bakal terjadi. Cuma instingnya nyuruh dia buat ngikutin kemanapun Baekhyun pergi.

Luhan pakai kacamata frame tanpa kacanya yang ada di sakunya. Rambutnya dia tata biar gak kaya Luhan. Yah, sedikit nyamar. Kali aja Luhan ketemu Baekhyun tanpa sengaja, di toilet. dia kira Baekhyun pergi ke toilet habisnya.

Di toilet. dia Cuma ketemu segelintir anak yang masih ada urusannya di sekolah. Gak ada Baekhyun. Bilik toilet dia buka semua karena emang gak kekunci dan jelas gak berpenghuni. Luhan heran. Jadi Baekhyun kemana.

Luhanpun mutusin buat keluar. Di pintu keluar toilet cowo yang berhadapan langsung sama pintu keluar toilet cewe, Luhan ngelihat cewe yang tadi keluar kelas bareng Baekhyun. Luhan micingin matanya. Cewe itu sibuk banget sama ponselnya.

Luhan dalem dadanya gak enak perasaan. Duh gimana. Apa ada rencana cewe-cewe yang gak Luhan tahu.

Duh. Baekhyun dimana lagi.

Luhan keluarin ponselnya. Mikir buat telpon Baekhyun aja kali ya.

Ponselnya dia tempel di kuping setelah ngedial nomer telpon Baekhyun di kontaknya. Dia nunggu sambungan telpon diterima sama Baekhyun.

"Buruan Baek... angkat," Gumamnya lirih. Jelas banget raut wajahnya yang kian khawatir selaras bunyi tuttut di ponselnya gak keganti sama suara klik dan suara Baekhyun yang bilang 'halo'. Perasaan Luhan jadi gak enak.

Dia jalan cepet nyusurin koridor. Gak peduli lagi. Mungkin dia bakal nyusrin tiap-tiap sudut sekolah. Demi nemuin Baekhyun.

-Faked-

Baekhyun gak punya firasat apapun yang gak enak soal dirinya yang mungkin bakal kenapa-kenapa.

Beberapa langkah kakinya bakal ngebawa dia masuk ke ruangan yang jadi markas PMR. Ruangan di ujung koridor lantai dasar. Posisi dekat gudang barang-barang gak kepakai di sekolah. Sepi tempatnya. Baekhyun heran kenapa si Sora mau aja nerima ruangan ini untuk jadi markas PMR waktu itu. Yah, daripada sih daripada anak PMR gak punya markas kan. Emang lagi gak nasib baik aja sih. dapet-dapet ruanganya yang macem ginian.

Baekhyun ngerogoh saku celananya. Dia tadi dikasih kunci ruangan sama Pilsuk sebelum tuh anak meleset ke toilet pisah sama Baekhyun yang duluan ke markas. Masukin kunci ke lubangnya dan muter kunci sampai bunyi klek dia dengar, baru pintu bisa kebuka.

Dia dorong pintu itu. Ruangannya radak berdebu sih, kenapa anak PMR pada males banget ngebersihin nih ruangan juga sih. tapi emang anak PMR lebih suka kumpul-kumpul di UKS ketimbang di markasnya ini. Lagian jauh dari pusat sekolah sih ruangannya.

Pintu kebuka. Baekhyun melangkah masuk.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Mata Baekhyun lurus ke apa yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan mengabaikan yang lain.

Tiga langkah

DUGH

Kayu jenis kaki kursi ngehantem punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang dapet serangan mendadak dan begitu tiba-tiba tanpa sekalipun dia duga, kaget.

Sakit yang dirasa punggungnya gak seberapa sih. pukulan itu gak terlalu keras. Karena mungkin, yang mukul cewe.

Baekhyun noleh sambil megangin punggungnya yang rasanya ngilu.

Entah anak kelas berapa. Cewe berambut pirang itu kelihatan gugup. Dia ngelayangin lagi batang kayu yang dia pegang. Baekhyun nahan kayu itu sebelum sampai ngenain tubuhnya—sekali lagi.

Anarkis banget sih nih cewe.

Saat Baekhyun lagi nahan kayu di tangan cewe rambut pirang di hadapannya.

DUGH

Satu pukulan dari kayu yang sejenis itu ngenain pinggangnya. Baekhyun baru ngerasain sakit yang cukup bikin dia ngejatuhin dirinya, berdiri pake lututnya. Baekhyun meringis. Tangannya yang bebas megangng pinggangnya.

Sekali lagi hantaman di tangan kanannya yang megang kayu—yang sebelumnya di tangan cewe pirang di hadapannya—sampai kayu itu dia lepas begitu aja. Dia noleh. Cewe itu pakai masker di wajahnya. Baekhyun gak tahu siapa dia. Tapi rambutnya lurus panjang. Dalam keadaan ini, Baekhyun gak sempet mikir siapa dia. Hantaman lain bertubi di tubuh Baekhyun.

Ngelawan dua cewe pakai senjata. Bukannya maksudku ngerendahin Baekhyun yang adalah cowo. Tapi dalam kondisi ini, Baekhyun terkapar. Kedua cewe ini bener-bener brutal mukulin dia. Yah, walaupun gak sampai ada bunyi 'kretek' di tubuhnya sih. tapi memar-memar jelas ada. Dan si cewe bermasker tadi mukul kepala Baekhyun. Dan itu nyebabin pendarahan di dahi Baekhyun. Sampai-sampai Baekhyun ngerasa pusing.

"Kerja bagus!" Ngelihat Baekhyun udah lemes dan terbaring di lantai. Si cewe bermasker itu berucap demikian. "Kita keluar. Kunciin pintunya!" Perintah cewe itu tegas. Si cewe pirangpun bergegas menuhin perintah itu, "Ohya," Kata barusan ngehentiin gerak si pirang yang jalan ke arah pintu.

"Ambil handphone-nya. Biarin dia ngerasain sakit ini... yah... mungkin sampai besok."

Baekhyun denger itu semua. Bedebah. Kedua cewe ini sialan. Anak gengster kali.

"E-lo... kalian siapa?" Baekhyun baru sempet nanya saat darah di dahinya ngalir gitu aja dirasa oleh kulitnya.

"Lo gak perlu tahu, Baekhyun. Ohya, putusin Kai! Lo gak pantes jadi pacarnya!"

Apa-apaan?

Jadi... ini semua karena hubungannya sama Kai? Gitu? Iya?

"Apa Tiffany yang nyuruh lo?" Cewe bermasker itu ngedeket. Di balik maskernya dia ngeluarin smirk. Baekhyun gak lihat itu.

"Elo masih suka banyak tanya ya!" dia ngangkat tinggi-tinggi kayu di tangannya.

DUAGHHH

Baekhyun yang tadi nyoba bangun dari posisinya malah kini terkapar gak sadar karena pukulan yang cukup tak berperikemanusiaan di layangkan sama si cewe bermasker itu di bagian punggungnya.

Beneran deh dia pasti anak gengster.

"Ambil handphonenya!" Perintahnya sama cewe rambut pirang yang dari tadi diam di tempatnya.

Dia nurut dan jongkok ambil handphone Baekhyun yang ada di saku seragam Baekhyun.

Kemudian mereka pergi ninggalin Baekhyun sendirian. Dalam keadaan pingsan.

Pintu ruang markas ini mereka kunciin dan bawa pergi kunci itu.

Nasib Baekhyun di tangan Luhan yang lagi berlarian nyusurin tiap ruang di lantai satu. Semoga Luhan lekas sampai markas PMR, sih.

TBC

Sorry sorry sorry. Aku tahu ini kelamaan. Ya habis kan anak kelas tiga yah, tahu dong kesibukannya apa terus baru kelar heheheheh. Maafin daku. Semoga masih ada yang inget sama ceritanya dan –emang—menantikannya amin. Ini update baru, aneh dan maksa dan gaje. Maaf Baekhyunnya kaya lemah banget, ya? Maaf sekali lagi. Semoga kalian suka, temans. Jangan lupa review! Sangat dianjurkan sekali untuk menumbuhkan semangat dalam diriku yang pemalesan ini dalam menulis di kala akhir ini fuuu. Ayoo ayo review~

Gak lupa, makasih banyak untuk yang review di chapter sebelumnya, kalian baik deh semoga hidupnya penuh nikmat, amin.

Review, ya


End file.
